CRLN: A Team Divided
by Red-the-Edge
Summary: Beacon Academy has taught many students since it was founded. However, not all teams get along. Set before Volume 1 and OC focused.
1. Chapter 1

Ozpin sat in his office drinking coffee from his mug while looking over some reports. Glynda stood next to him. He sighed as he set the reports down. "This is very similar to all your other missions that you have done. While it is true that you were successful in completing the mission, it was one move away from becoming disastrous." Not once did he raise his voice or sound angry.

"This school is dedicated to train future Huntsmen and Huntresses," he continued. "I won't go over the grade system with you but I feel that I once again must remind you that working with your teammates is part of the training here. If you cannot work well with your team...then failure is all that awaits for not only you but your teammates as well. Do you understand Ms. Chloe Sharpe?"

Sat in a chair on the other side of his desk sat a young woman with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a light combat suit that was all camouflage green. She wore a black body suit underneath.

"I do," Chloe replied.

"And yet you have not fixed this dire problem," Ozpin stated.

"It's been a slow process," Chloe stated.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "It seems like you have not made any progress."

Chloe sighed. "That is actually a more accurate term sir."

Silence fell over the room.

"Team Cerulean has amazing fighting abilities and...unique personalities," Ozpin stated. "Yet your inability to work as a full team is disheartening."

Chloe nodded. "I understand sir."

Ozpin set his cup down. "Then I pray that you fix this friction in your team by the end of the year...if not, I believe you know what will happen."

Chloe slowly stood up and bowed. She turned toward the elevator. On her back etched into the armor was a cross hair on the tip of a point on a spear.

"I take no joy in telling you this Ms. Sharpe," Ozpin said.

"I know Professor...I know," she replied.

Chloe stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. Glynda walked around to the front of Ozpin's desk. "The real problem is those two teammates of hers. They are such big-"

"I'm aware of what they are Glynda," Ozpin interrupted.

"Then I urge you to give them new teammates," she pleaded. "Because of the way Rhomson and Niklaus behave is causing a lot of stress to poor Chloe."

Ozpin turned in his chair. "Which is why they have until the end of the semester to finally mend this problem."

"But they have been here for two years," Glynda argued. "How is one semester going to be any different than before?"

Ozpin folded his hands. "It might not be any different; however, I am giving them that chance."

WwwwwwW

Chloe soon reached the ground floor and walked out. The position of the sun was just setting on the horizon as she looked around as if to expect someone but no one was there. She sighed. _Damn it Rhomson and Niklaus._ _I asked you two to wait for me here and you couldn't do that? Well...I'm going to find Leon. I think he said he was going to the harbor._

She walked forward in the direction of her destination. In the distance she soon saw a young man with long, flowing golden brown hair. He wore a lapis colored sleeveless shirt with black pants and brown boots. On his forearms were lapis colored armor plates with four bulges on the far end of them. One had a red line, another was a bright blue line, the third was a green line, and the final one was a brown line. What stood out the most were the dog like ears he had on top of his head that had a little flap to them. On the back of the left one, was a single white spot.

"Spot!" she called out happily.

Leon turned around with a smile on his face yet it revealed his white colored iris's with silver pupils.

"Hey there Ci," he called out.

Chloe joined him on the edge and stared out into the sky.

"...how did your talk go with Professor Ozpin?" he asked.

"As you can imagine, he still isn't happy with our team's teamwork," Chloe replied.

"Our group has teamwork?" Leon joked.

Chloe lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ouch. I'm injured. I need to go to the infirmary," Leon joked.

Chloe chuckled. "Have you just been waiting out here this whole time?"

"You weren't in his office for that long Ci," Leon replied. "Plus, it's nice to let the wind hit my face without that bandanna around my eyes."

"And yet wearing it was your choice," Chloe stated.

"It's so that I can 'blind side' my opponents," Leon joked.

Chloe burst out laughing and all around her could hear. She soon stopped and wiped away a tear. "And here I thought it was to keep your hair back."

"...well it does that too," Leon said.

They laughed. They both stared out into the distance. Leon took out a blue bandanna. In the center, was an oval shape with a dot on it. From the dot, a single line shot up diagonally to the right. He gently placed it over his eyes and tied it.

"All done for now?" Chloe asked.

"I think it's time for some food," said Leon. "I'm getting hungry."

Both of their stomachs grumbled.

"Hehehe...food would be good," Chloe stated. Her tone was low and embarrassment was all over her face.

"No need to be embarrassed," Leon stated. "Let's just go get some food at the cafeteria."

Chloe nodded. She was the first to leave with Leon right behind her and seemed to be following her every step.

Across the campus of Beacon Academy behind the main building was a large patch of flat land for students to relax. However, two students weren't really relaxing but venting to each other. One was a tall man at least six foot three if not taller. He wore blue jeans with rose colored boots and a black muscle shirt. He was laying down and using a folded rose colored jacket as a pillow. He had bright green, emerald eyes with a shaved head.

Next to him leaning against a tree was a young man much shorter than the first, around five foot even. He had dark red hair tied in a small ponytail and wore black jeans with white tennis shoes and a long sleeve shirt. Around his neck was a nickle silver colored scarf. Sown into the scarf was a pinwheel like design with the fins in the shape of hooks.

"Can you believe this Niklaus?" asked the first young man full of angry passion. "I mean...we once again get into trouble and our team leader gets a 'talking to' by Professor Ozpin."

"Well he is most likely not happy with our teamwork Rhomson," Niklaus replied.

"Oh come on Bro. Our teamwork is fine and we are one of, if not, the best team in Beacon," Rhomson argued.

"Well Professor Ozpin might disagree with the first part," Niklaus stated.

"What's wrong with our team work?" Rhomson asked.

"While we do work well the way we fight, he might think we can do more," Niklaus speculated.

"How?" Rhomson asked.

"Honestly I am unsure because our way of fighting works out very well," said Niklaus. "You and I fight up front while Chloe snipes from afar. Lastly, her pet watches her back."

"Which honestly I don't see how a blind animal can even do that," Rhomson complained. "He can't even see at all yet somehow he defends her. What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Well it has been proven that when one sense goes, the others heighten to make up for it," Niklaus stated. "Not only that, his Semblance might be something to make up for his lack of sight."

"I still can't believe he got into this school in the first place," Rhomson said. He sat up. "I mean...how can you fight monsters when you can't see?"

"Well he has been able to make it and we both know that Ozpin doesn't just let candidates into this school despite what Mom and Dad told us," Niklaus replied.

"Yet he still CAN'T SEE!" shouted Rhomson. "That would kind of prevent you from...oh I don't know ACTUALLY FIGHTING GRIMM! How will he know what direction they are coming from, how many there are, what type of Grimm he is facing, how can he possibly watch Chloe's back when he CAN'T SEE?!"

"Would you please stop shouting and causing a scene?" Niklaus asked. His voice remained calm and clear.

"I just don't understand why alright!" Rhomson shouted.

"And you are suppose to be the older brother," Niklaus said with a sigh.

"I am!"

"Yet you continue to shout."

Rhomson stood up. "Because I'm frustrated with this whole situation!"

"Acting like a child isn't helping and will only make the matter worse," Niklaus pointed out.

Rhomson looked around and sighed. "Whatever...let's just get something to eat."

He grabs his jacket and puts it on. The symbol on the back was three pillars encase in a shield. He stormed off towards the cafeteria.

Leon and Chloe arrived at the cafeteria and grabbed some food. They sat down and began to eat. Soon a tan skinned young woman their age walked over towards them. Her nearly black brown hair was tied back in a long pony tail that reached down to her waist while wearing the Beacon school uniform.

"Mind if I join you two?" she asked.

"Not at all Alani," Leon said with a smile.

Alani sat down in front of them.

"So how did your last mission go?" Alani asked.

"Not too big of a problem," Chloe replied.

"Well besides being almost a disaster," Leon stated.

"Really?" Alani asked.

"Again Rhomson and Niklaus caused a bit of a problem," Chloe said with a sigh. "I mean...they do mostly handled the front line work but it was getting heavy down there with the Ursa. I asked Leon to go and give them some back up."

"And they were oh so happy to accept it," Leon joked. The glee in his voice made it sound almost real.

"That bad?" Alani asked.

"I mean they were dodging in a way to get the Grimm's attacks to hit him, and trying to knock him off his balance," Chloe explained. "And they think I couldn't tell that by watching and sniping."

"Actually I thought it was hilarious what they were trying to do," Leon said with a smile. "I mean they failed miserably, they almost caused us to be over run, but it was still pretty funny."

"You have a terrible sense of humor," Alani said.

"I have a great sense of humor," Leon argued. "Did you know that banana's find their attire a peeling?"

Chloe burst out into laughter. Her laugh echoed across the entire cafeteria. Most of the students just shook their head. The others just continued with their meal.

"I honestly don't see how you can laugh at those puns," Alani stated.

"They are hilarious," she replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I do what I can," Leon said with a smile.

"But how did your mission end?" Alani asked.

"Lots of dead Grimm and Leon saved Rhomson and Niklaus's hide," Chloe replied.

"Oh really?" asked Rhomson's voice.

They turned to find Rhomson and Niklaus standing there with trays of food.

"Well I remember it as us just watching each others back and killing Grimm," Leon stated. "I think we all save each others 'bear' behinds."

He smiled at his joke while the others were silent except for Chloe who was trying to not laugh this time.

"REALLY!?" shouted Rhomson. "IF THAT STUPID ASS PUN MAKES YOU LAUGH!"

"She has always had a weakness for puns," Niklaus stated.

"NOT HELPING!" Rhomson shouted.

"You two are disturbing the peace of the cafeteria," Chloe spoke. "Quiet down."

"Then stop laughing at stupid puns," Rhomson demanded.

"You are asking me to stop liking something that I like," Chloe said firmly. "That isn't really at all possible."

"Then I guess I'll keep shouting when you laugh at something stupid like that," Rhomson replied.

"It would be easier if you would just treat Leon with more kindness," Chloe stated.

"That does sound easier," Leon chimed in.

"Shut it dog!" Rhomson shouted.

"You're betters are talking," Niklaus stated.

"No you listen up!" Chloe shouted. "He is a member of our team you two need to treat him with more respect and kindness."

"His kind is beneath us," Niklaus replied.

"Why did we have to have a Faunus on our team?!" Rhomson shouted.

Alani rubbed her temples. _Here they go again._

"Because not only is he a great fighter but that was how the team selection process went that year," Chloe stated. "Or have you forgotten how he saved you from falling to your death?"

"Oh and the Ursa," Leon said with glee in his voice. "Don't forget about the Ursa."

"It's only natural that he would save his betters so that he could survive," Rhomson said firmly.

Immediately the atmosphere took a turn for the worse as Chloe's eyes narrowed and she slapped him. The echo of the slap rang through the immediate area. Chloe stormed off without finishing her food.

Leon sighed. "Well you definitely had that one coming." His voice no longer had any glee or cheer to it. Alani looked over at him with a worried expression.

"I don't think that he did," Niklaus argued.

"You two are so narrow minded that its suffocating," Leon spoke. He stood up. "Now go and eat your damned dinners away from us."

"Don't order us around," Rhomson said vilely.

Leon lifted his bandanna up and glared at Rhomson and Niklaus. They stared right back. After a short while, Rhomson and Niklaus left.

"Alani, I hate to ask this of you but can you take care of our trays?" Leon asked. He pulled his bandanna back down over his eyes.

"No problem," Alani replied.

Leon left the cafeteria. Once outside, he took a left and went around the school. His pace was quick yet he avoid bumping into any objects or people. In a short amount of time, he arrived at the garden and heard Chloe pacing back and forth.

"Those assholes," she nearly screamed. "I swear I have so much trouble putting up with them yet Leon can just ignore them and tell jokes. I don't know how he does it."

"Well for one thing its just how I am," Leon spoke.

Chloe jumped a little and turned towards Leon. "Oh Spot...I didn't know you were here."

Leon slowly approached her. "Well you were cooling off and from the steam coming out of your ears, I would say you aren't done yet."

Chloe rubbed her brow. "I just...I don't know how you put up with some attitude from them."

"I usually put my ears on mute," Leon joked.

Chloe sighed.

Leon chuckled. "Alright alright. Honestly, I don't know how I do it either. That last comment Rhomson made isn't true of course...but I'm guessing that really touched a nerve for you though."

Chloe looked at the ground. Images flashed into her mind: bodies dyed with crimson, beasts of Grimm lunging towards her, a lone figure rushing in to protect her.

"...Yes," she finally replied.

Leon walked over to her and hugged her gently. "I figured as much. I told you why I saved you and meant it Ci...and that lead us to this point in time."

Chloe nodded. "I know...I know I really do."

"Bad memories tend to make us fly off the handle," Leon explained. "But I know what will cheer you up."

He took her left hand and placed it on his matching shoulder. He placed his right hand on her waist and gently held her free hand with his free hand.

"But...we don't have any music," Chloe argued.

Leon smiled and began to hum. It was a soft tone yet rang out so clearly. Chloe was drawn in, and Leon began to move. He began to dance and Chloe followed. Ignoring the outside world, the two of them just danced. Leon continued to hum and lead as Chloe followed, mesmerized.

A flock of fire flies soar into the area and seemed, for a moment, to dance with them. Leon had stopped humming yet they continued to dance. Both of them were lost in the moment and continued to enjoy it to its fullest. Like all moments though, it couldn't last forever and soon Leon and Chloe stopped dancing. She gently removed the cloth around Leon's eyes. His blind eyes came into view as he gently touched her cheek.

"I do feel better now," she said softly.

"Good," Leon replied quietly.

They leaned toward each other and kissed. A gently breeze glided by, a soft rustling from the trees echoed quietly. Soon the two parted and stared at each other. With smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts, the couple walked out of the garden holding hands. Together, the two of them walked the grounds of the school at night. Neither of them counted how many times they lapped the school yet soon the found themselves in front of the dormitories.

"...I guess this had to end at some point," she said sadly.

"Unfortunately yes," Leon said softly.

They stared at the building in front of them...almost like a prison. Leon could tell Chloe didn't want to go in, to continue just walking around...yet they had to. It was then that he smiled.

"What did the top hat say to the neck tie?" he asked.

Chloe looked over with a puzzled expression. "What?"

Leon cracked a goofy smile. "You hang around and I'll go ahead."

Chloe tried to contain her laughter, yet she failed and her laugh echoed throughout the area. Leon smiled and soon Chloe calmed down.

"Thanks Spot," she said. Her voice was filled with glee. "I really needed this tonight."

"You have a lot on your plate Ci," said Leon. "I'm glad I was able to help even if it was a little."

Chloe sighed. "That is an understatement. I mean Rhomson and Niklaus aren't going to listen to me, and I know that they don't want to work with you. This is a serious problem. I just don't know what to do Spot."

Leon rubbed his chin. "Well I don't like shifting to a serious conversation but you are right."

"I just wish there was a way to show how strong you are," Chloe stated.

At those words, Leon smiled. "That's a brilliant idea Ci."

"What is?" she asked.

"Prove my strength to them, and I know how," Leon replied.

"How Spot?"

Leon made fists and his armbands extended to cover them. A circle pattern formed on the spot where the back of his hand was.

"You aren't suggesting what I think you are?" Chloe asked.

Leon curled his left arm up to his face. "I am. I'll have a duel with them."


	2. Chapter 2

Rhomson and Niklaus were in their dorm room enjoying the moment the following day. It was Saturday which meant no classes. Both wore their pajamas with Niklaus with black ones and Rhomson with red ones. Niklaus was reading a book with a blank cover with a smile on his face. Rhomson was playing a video game, and neither of them had a care in the world.

"Now this is how you enjoy a Saturday," Niklaus said with a relaxed tone.

"I agree with you there," Rhomson replied.

"Oh I got a call from Mom earlier today when you were showering," Niklaus said. "She says hi and sends her love."

"We really should go and visit Mom and Dad soon," said Rhomson. "Since they live right in Vale so it won't take long to get there."

Niklaus shook his head. "It hasn't been that long. We saw them last week when we went to our Uncle's restaurant."

"I will never understand why he opened that restaurant," Rhomson said while focusing on his game.

"He says it is a hobby," Niklaus stated.

"Some hobby that is," said Rhomson.

The door to the room opened and Chloe walked in wearing her battle gear. "Are you two still in your pjs?"

Rhomson paused his game and looked over. "Yeah. It's Saturday so we can do whatever we want."

"He is correct," Niklaus agreed.

"Well get geared up and head over to the arena," Chloe ordered. "We have training to do today."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Rhomson yelled.

"No I am not," Chloe replied with a calm tone.

"We can train after the weekend is over," Niklaus stated.

"No we have a lot of ground to cover so we are putting in the extra time," Chloe explained. "We are going to train today. Get geared up and head to the arena. See you guys in ten."

She closes the door leaving Rhomson and Niklaus in silence.

"Do you think she was serious?" Rhomson asked.

"I think she was," Niklaus spoke with a sigh. He placed a book mark and closed his book. "We should at the very least see what this is all about."

"Oh come on it's obvious," complained Rhomson.

"If we show up, it'll get her off our back and then we can come back here and enjoy the rest of the day off," explained Niklaus.

Silence fell. After a few seconds, Rhomson sighed and saved his game.

Meanwhile, Leon was sitting on the arena floor patiently waiting. After some time he heard footsteps approaching him. It was Chloe. One her back was a black FR F2 sniper rifle with one addition. A blade with the tip underneath the opening of the barrel that ran down all the way to the barrel grip, like a glaive blade.

"So are they coming?" asked Leon.

"If they don't I'm sniping that game console of Rhomson's," she replied.

"If you did that, he would be 'in-console-able,'" Leon said with a smile.

Chloe chuckled. Soon, dressed in their gear, Rhomson and Niklaus arrived carrying their weapons. Rhomson carried a large round shield that had rose colored plate with a red rim. At the center of the shield was a red metal plate that came up to a smooth, rounded point. Niklaus had two revolvers on either side of his outer thighs. The top part of the barrels were bladed with a small hook as the iron sights. The handles were surrounded by sharpened edges in the form of a square.

"Alright we are here," Rhomson said. His voice was rich with impatience.

"Now what is this training you have planned for us?" asked Niklaus impatiently.

"As you know, we need better team work," Chloe stated.

Leon stood up.

"And what do you have in mind?" Niklaus asked.

Rhomson tapped his foot rapidly.

"We are going to show each other our fighting styles so that we can fight better in sync," Chloe stated.

Rhomson laughed loudly. "Now that...is a good joke," he said through his laugh.

Niklaus nodded. "Agreed."

Leon sighed. "She is serious guys."

"Uh...what?" Rhomson asked. "How are you suppose to see anything?"

"Well I could always just look," Leon joked.

"You are blind idiot," Niklaus said with a harsh tone.

Leon over dramatically gasped. "What?" he said sarcastically. "I've never noticed."

"Oh ha ha ha," Rhomson replied. He huffed and turned away.

"Guys please stop it," said Chloe. "Now who would like to go first?"

Rhomson and Niklaus began walking away.

"Oh so they are letting you go first," Leon joked.

"No we are not!" Rhomson shouted.

"Then why are you guys leaving?" Leon asked.

Niklaus's head turned slightly. _His hearing is good I'll give him that._

"Because this is a waste of time," Rhomson said. His voice was sharp as a sword.

"Agreed," Niklaus spoke.

"You guys haven't even tried it yet," Chloe argued.

Rhomson and Niklaus stopped and turned toward Chloe and Leon.

"You know how we fight due to you watching us from your sniping perch," Niklaus explained, "and my brother and I know how we fight. What you are suggesting is simply showing off Leon's fighting style when he doesn't have one. Yes he has dust weapons but all he is good for is dodging."

"And the fact that I've dodged all your attacks and got you guys to hit Grimm instead of me doesn't say anything," Leon said sarcastically.

"Actually that says that you are good at running away," said Niklaus.

Leon rubbed his chin. "Last time I checked dodging and running were two different things."

"The point my bro is trying to make is that you have yet to prove yourself to us at all," Rhomson said angrily.

"In a way yes," Niklaus agreed.

The two brothers turned their backs on them and began walking again.

"So why didn't you guys say that you wanted me to prove myself?" asked Leon.

Rhomson and Niklaus stopped in their tracks as the area fell silent.

"...you want to prove yourself to us?" Rhomson asked as he slowly turned around.

Niklaus turned his head slightly.

"Yeah," Leon stated.

Chloe looked at the three of them. _So far it seems to be working yet I still wish there was another way._

"There is no way for a blind animal like you to prove yourself to us," Rhomson scoffed.

"How about you and your brother versus me in a two on one match?" Leon asked. He wasn't agitated or annoyed but cheery.

Rhomson on the other hand wasn't so calm. "Are you suggesting that my brother and I need a handicap to beat you?!"

Leon shook his head. "That isn't what I said at all. You want me to prove myself and in order to do so I have to accomplish something difficult. Two on one fight is something difficult."

Silence filled the arena.

"He has a point," Niklaus spoke.

"Are you saying that we agree to this?" asked Rhomson.

"Yes," Niklaus replied.

"Of course if I win that means you two have to go along with whatever training ideas that Chloe has," Leon added.

"What?!" Rhomson shouted.

"If you don't agree then there isn't really a point to us fighting," Leon stated.

Niklaus scoffed under his breath. _Pretty smart for an animal._

"So wait...we have something on the line but you don't!" shouted Rhomson.

Leon rubbed his chin. "You are right that isn't fair. So you two pick something for me to put on the line."

"Anything?" asked Niklaus.

Leon nodded. Niklaus pulled Rhomson next to him.

"You've got something in mind?" Rhomson asked quietly.

"Yes," Niklaus whispered. "How do you feel about Leon not saying any more puns?"

Rhomson smiled. "Go on."

While they were discussing this, Alani had come in and sat in the stands. She wore an orange tank top with black skin tight shorts. She also had a long cloth tied around her waist that draped down to her ankles, and covered one leg. On it was a tree with curved, arching branches that reached up towards her waist. Chloe noticed her entranced and waved. Alani waved back.

Soon after she made her entrance, another individual walked into the stands. He was a Faunus with inch long boar tusks coming out from the side of his mouth. His fiery, red short hair stood out the most. He had plain green eyes and wore the Beacon uniform.

"I was wondering why you came here on a day off," the Faunus said with a polite tone.

"Hi there Jasper," Alani greeted him. "And why are you wearing the school uniform today?"

"Well I needed to wash my clothes after Dazz spilled juice on them," Jasper replied. "This was the only thing that was spared. Dennie is helping her clean up the mess."

"Well at least you have something to wear," Alani replied.

"So what kind of trouble are the two biggots causing now?" Jasper asked.

Back on the ground, Leon and Chloe waited for Rhomson and Niklaus to finish their talk. Leon could hear every word. Soon, Rhomson and Niklaus broke their huddle.

"Alright we know what we want from you," Rhomson said.

Both wore a smug smile.

"No more puns for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Niklaus stated.

The area fell silent. Chloe shifted her stance slightly. _No more puns from Leon?_ She kept up a neutral face.

"Done," Leon said with a smile. He removes his bandanna around his eyes and uses it to tie his hair into a pony tail. "I guess you guys don't like how 'punny' I am."

Chloe smiled.

Niklaus, on the other hand, glared at Leon. _I'm going to enjoy this._

"We will be using standard rules," Chloe said firmly. "If aura goes into the red, you are out as well as getting knocked out of the ring."

"Agreed," Niklaus stated.

Back up in the stands, Alani and Jasper watched carefully.

"They don't think that they will lose," Alani said. Her voice had a hint of anger in it.

"Yes but that will be the downfall of those biggots," Jasper said quietly. It was subtle yet a creepy tone could be heard.

"What?" asked Alani.

Jasper shook his head. "I said that will be their downfall," he spoke with his normal tone.

On the ground, Leon was doing some stretches to get ready to fight. Chloe walked up to him.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I am," Leon replied.

"Just...be careful," Chloe said softly.

A hint of worry was there. Leon picked that up and smiled. "I will."

Chloe nodded and made her way to the stands. Once up there, she made her way over to Alani and noticed Jasper half way through.

"Hello Jasper...why are you wearing the school uniform on a weekend?" asked Chloe.

"Wardrobe malfunction," Jasper replied.

Back on the ground, Leon continued to do his stretches while Niklaus and Rhomson were talking quietly.

"This won't take long," Rhomson said quietly.

"Agreed but we can make it last longer by having a bit of fun," Niklaus suggested in a whisper.

Rhomson smiled. "I like the way you think Bro."

Leon stretched his back and shook his arms. "Alright shall we get started?"

His arm braces formed into gauntlets. Inside each hand guard was a grip for him to use. On top, was a silver ring with numbers on it. Leon rotated both to one and the circle pad glowed. A light blue single claw emerged. It had a reach of one foot and three quarters of another foot.

Niklaus drew his revolvers. The bladed top folded up and straightened. The handles snapped back to form two hook swords. _He's only ever used that one in front of us but he has more._

Rhomson cracked his neck. _I wonder how long we can make this last?_ He examined his shield and smiled. He then took a battle stance. He signaled to Niklaus to go around behind him.

"You know I got to admit that this was a good cause to get me away from my game," Rhomson stated.

"Oh? You must be close to the end by this point," Leon replied.

Niklaus started moving silently around Leon. Leon's ear twitched at the faint sound. He sent out an aura wave only he could see. It outlined all around him in the circle arena and saw Niklaus trying to move around behind him. The outlines vanished after four seconds and his world once again became blank.

"Yeah I am," Rhomson continued, "and I was peeved that Chloe interrupted our day off yet now I think it was worth it."

"Oh because I'll be less 'punny' when this is over?" Leon asked with a smile.

Chloe gave a small chuckle while Rhomson's eyebrow twitched. Niklaus was now behind Leon and was twenty-five feet away. He nodded to Rhomson.

"That is the last pun you will make while at this school," Rhomson said with a grim tone.

He rushed at Leon. Leon jumped back toward Niklaus who was ready to slash him. Leon slashed the ground and ice covered the top of a small patch. Rhomson smirked and was ready to step over the patch. Yet Leon leaped toward Rhomson and over him. Rhomson could only watch as Leon executed a jump right before he arrived. He slipped on the patch of ice and stumbled into Niklaus who had not taken his eyes off of Leon.

Rhomson growled. _What the hell?!_

Niklaus shook his head. _How did he do that?!_

Leon turned toward them. " 'Icy' what you tried to do there."

Alani and Chloe laughed while Jasper just chuckled. Rhomson grew furious and charged again. His aura turned into crystal around his entire body. This slowed him down in his charge which gave Leon plenty of time to dodge. Niklaus rushed at him while he was mid air. Leon used his aura wave again to see his attack. He blocked each sword with his claws, stomped on his face, and sent Niklaus flying back a ways. Rhomson turned around and charged again. Leon waited. His ear twitched from the loud steps. Once Rhomson was close enough, Leon jumped into the air and over him.

While airborne he was shot and landed on his side. He quickly got back up and looked over at Niklaus with his aura wave. His hook swords had changed into revolvers.

Rhomson deactivated his crystal aura and pointed his shield at Leon. Two thirds of the shield extended to the sides and had clear lines that reached towards the center. The middle plate flipped up to reveal a bullet clip in the center. The lines reached back a bit before snapping forward, causing a bullet to fly out of the shield. He fired more at Leon who began dodging the shots. Niklaus turned his swords back into revolvers and fired along side his brother.

Leon smiled. _Keeping me at a distance._

He rotated the ring inside his weapon to number two. The single ice claw vanished and was replaced with two green claws on the far sides of the gauntlet. Each were a foot and a half long and had a similar curve to the ice claw.

Niklaus blinked. _Now we finally get to see his new claws._

Rhomson smiled. _That won't help him at this range._

Rhomson and Niklaus fired again from the opposite side of the field. Leon jumped and slashed behind him. A wind slash launched him forward toward the brothers at high speeds. Rhomson and Niklaus quickly adjusted their aim and fired again. Leon quickly slashed behind him again to gain more speed and dodged the bullets. He landed between them and spin slashed the brothers. Both were hit and sent flying off in opposite directions. Leon turned his attention to Rhomson and flew at him like before. Rhomson turned crystal again and turned his shield back to its former state. Leon slashed and flew right back at Niklaus.

Niklaus had his swords ready for an attack. Leon used his aura wave to witness the ambush. He slashed the ground and sent himself flying into the air. He rotated the rings to three and the two green claws were replaced by three, arching curved red claws each a foot and a half long. Gravity took over and Leon descended toward Niklaus. Their weapons clashed and were locked. However, gravity added to Leon's force and broke through Niklaus's guard. Leon slashed him several times. Niklaus flew back and landed on his back.

Up in the stands, Chloe watched her Scroll as Niklaus's aura went into the red. "Niklaus is out of the battle."

Rhomson couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What?!" he shouted.

Niklaus picked himself up and glared at Leon. His back was to Niklaus and he was staring in Rhomson's general location.

"Don't be too upset that I 'clawed' my way out," Leon said with a grin.

Rhomson grew furious at Leon. "How?! How is it possible that we are losing to a blind animal?!"

Jasper gritted his teeth up in the stands. Yet Leon didn't respond in any way negatively. Niklaus sheathed his swords on his back and slowly walked up to the stands. He sat alone and away from the others.

"FINISH HIM QUICKLY BROTHER!" he cheered.

"I will!" Rhomson shouted back.

Rhomson changed his shield into his crossbow and fired. Leon quickly dodged it and made his way toward Rhomson. He changed his weapon back to the shield and charged right back. Leon shifted to the side and slashed. Rhomson blocked it and tried to counter with a bash yet missed. Leon jumped over him and slashed again only for the same result as the first attack. Rhomson thought ahead where he was going to land and shifted to his crystal state. He bashed his shield into Leon and sent him flying back.

Chloe watched her Scroll as Leon's aura went from near full to yellow in one hit. _Not good._

Leon quickly recovered and landed on his feet, taking in deep breaths.

Rhomson changed back to his normal state. _I'm running low so I have to time my next counter._

Niklaus looked at his Scroll to see Rhomson's aura was nearing the red. Yet Leon was getting there too.

Chloe's hands squeezed tightly on each other. _He's got this._

Leon smiled and rushed at Rhomson, much to everyone's surprise.

Rhomson chuckled. _He made it easy at least._

He rushed back at Leon. The two collided and Rhomson pushed him back fiercely. Leon was knocked off balance and Rhomson quickly switched to his crystal state to slam his shield into Leon. Leon quickly turned the ring in his right hand to two and his green claws replaced the red one on his right only. He slashed forward and flew back, and avoided Rhomson's attack. Rhomson quickly turned off his crystal aura, and saw Leon slashed behind himself. Leon flew at high speeds towards him and slashed him with his red claw. Rhomson tried to block but misread the attack and was hit. His aura fell to red as he growled in anger.

"That's it!" Chloe shouted. "Rhomson is also out! Therefore, the winner of this fight is Leon!"

Leon sighed in relief as he put his claws away and his gauntlets changed back into bracers. Alani cheered loudly while Jasper just smiled. Rhomson fell to his knees as Chloe ran up to Leon making sure he was alright.

Niklaus walked over towards his brother and hung his head with him. "We lost."

"I know," Rhomson replied.

They looked over at Leon and Chloe who were chatting a bit. Rhomson stood up with his head low and sighed.

Chloe turned her attention to them. "You lost so you know what this means."

"Yes," said Niklaus.

Rhomson nodded.

"You...aren't going to put up a fight?" Chloe asked with hesitation. "I thought you two would be pissed and refused to uphold your end of the deal."

"We may not seem like it to you Chloe but we honor our deals," Rhomson barked.

"He is right," Niklaus stated. "When does the training begin?"

"...tomorrow," she replied. "Get some rest and take it easy."

She turned to leave with Leon.

"Wait!" Rhomson called out.

Leon stopped with Chloe.

"How did you beat us?!" Rhomson pleaded. "How?!"

"It's really very simple," Leon replied.

Niklaus and Rhomson watched him, waiting for an answer.

"It's because you 'pun-derestimated' me," Leon said with a goofy smile.

Chloe laughed while Rhomson shouted angrily towards the sky.

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office, he worked on some paperwork and checking the news. When he heard a loud, angry shout coming from the arena.

A small smile cracked on his face. _Sounds like things are going well._


	3. Chapter 3

Rhomson and Niklaus were in a restaurant in Vale eating plates of cooked bison steak with a side of green beans. Both hung their heads as the other patrons happily ate their food. The restaurant had many booths, tables, and chairs. Yet it seemed the place was divided in two halves. Each side had a different style of tables and chairs.

Niklaus sighed. _We lost._ _How is the question that I want answered. He is blind, a Faunus, and doesn't have any ranged weaponry. Yet he-_

"DAMMIT ALL!" Rhomson shouted.

The restaurant got quiet at his out burst. A muscular man in late thirties wearing a red apron, black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. His short white hair was styled upward and his red eyes burned like fire.

"It's alright everyone," he said. "Just my nephews having a bad day go back to your meals."

The patrons soon were back to eating and talking among themselves. The man before walked up to Rhomson and Niklaus.

"Rhomson please keep your anger in check while here so you don't scare my customers."

"I'm just so...pissed," Rhomson growled.

"You know how he is Uncle Roy," Niklaus stated.

"Which is why I'm asking him to calm down," Roy said. He went back behind the counter. "In fact, how about you two finally tell me what is going on. You two don't usually come here."

"It's too shameful to bring up," Rhomson said with a scowl.

"I think you two and I have different definitions of what is shameful," said Roy.

"Well it's shameful to us and that is that matters," Rhomson replied with a bite in his voice.

"...we lost a fight," Niklaus spoke.

Roy tilted his head. "How is that-" His eyes widened and his head straightened. "You lost a fight with a Faunus?"

"Please don't say it!" shouted Rhomson.

The patrons ignored him this time.

"With Leon," Niklaus stated.

Roy was silent. He then laughed loudly. "Oh my gosh that is so poetic. You two kept looking down at him and he whips your butts. That is priceless." He wore a big smile.

"Of course you would be happy about it," Rhomson growled. He took a fierce bite of his food.

"Careful or you might bite the fork in two," Roy stated.

"I just...can't believe we lost...to a blind Faunus," Rhomson grumbled.

"Hey now I've told you two before that the only battles that take place in my restaurant is between the food," said Roy.

"I need to vent," Rhomson said in a near shout.

Roy sighed. He pointed them to the back door. Niklaus and Rhomson took their food and headed that way. Roy signaled to one of his workers that he was stepping out for awhile. Rhomson and Niklaus headed through the door to some stairs. They climbed up and reached the top to reveal another door. They opened it to reveal a living room with an kitchen on the far side of the wall. They immediately walked over towards a large square table and sat down next to each other. Roy closed the door behind him.

Roy walked over to join them. "You should have said that you wanted to rant when you arrived." His voice was firm with a little bit of anger. "It's bad for business when you yell in the restaurant."

"Is that all you can think about when your two nephews lost a fight with a blind animal?" Rhomson asked. His tone had a hint of shock.

"First off, and I will say this every time you say call them that, they are Faunus," Roy stated, "and secondly, it's about time that a Faunus taught you two a lesson." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He began to fill it with water.

"What do you mean Uncle?" Niklaus finally spoke.

"You two share a similar trait to my sister and her husband," Roy replied. "The fact that you both look down about the Faunus." He turned the faucet off before joining Rhomson and Niklaus at the table.

"Why shouldn't we?" Rhomson asked in confusion.

"That isn't the right question," said Roy.

"Then...perhaps you mean why should we?" Niklaus asked.

Roy smiled. "That is better."

"What do you mean 'why should we?'" asked Rhomson in confusion. "I mean Humans are better."

Niklaus nodded.

Roy sighed. _My sister drilled that into their heads._

"Rhomson, I know that you are an emotional individual and that you act on instinct but this is a time to use your brain," said Roy.

"How smart can I be when I can't figure out how we lost to a blind...Faunus?!" Rhomson yelled.

"Jumping subjects isn't a good way to go about a conversation Rhomson," Roy stated. "You two need to seriously think about that question."

Rhomson sighed as Niklaus picked at his food.

"I must admit that I myself cannot understand how we lost," Niklaus spoke. His voice was gentle yet lost.

"Well I have a guess myself if you both are willing to listen," Roy said seriously. Niklaus looked up and Rhomson was at the edge of his seat. "I'll take that as a yes. Did you both take the fight seriously?" They were silent. "I guess not."

"I know I did," Rhomson argued. "I used my Semblance and got good hits on him and we used our normal strategy to fight him."

"Well how about you Niklaus?" Roy asked.

"...no..."

"Bro?" Rhomson asked in confusion.

"I never once thought to use my Semblance on him," said Niklaus. "I wanted to make the fight last as long as possible and...to get back at Chloe seeing how those two are close friends."

"I mean...I get that," Rhomson stated.

Roy was silent.

"But I guess I was overconfident and that cost us the fight," Niklaus stated.

"During that fight, from start to finish, was there a single moment when you thought you would lose?" asked Roy in response.

"Of course not," Rhomson said passionately. "We are trained warriors and we have incredible talent as well as Semblances. He is a blind Faunus so there was no way he could have won."

"And yet he did because neither thought you could lose," said Roy.

Niklaus's eyes widened as the answer was illuminated. _...he is right...I never thought I could lose...even...even when I was knocked out of the fight._

"I'm guessing you had a similar train of thought Niklaus?" Roy asked.

Niklaus nodded.

"I thought as much," said Roy. He stood up and walked over to a window that gazed out towards Vale. "You two must learn this lesson immediately since you both are going to be Huntsmen one day."

"What is that Uncle?" Niklaus asked.

Roy turned back towards them. "Out in the field, anything can happen. You could come across enemies that are beyond your power as well as Huntsmen and Huntresses who don't play by the rules. One thing that you must remember above all else when on a hunt is simply this: never think you are invincible."

Silence fell among them. No one said a word or a whisper and the atmosphere itself was quiet.

Niklaus looked down. _Never think that you cannot lose in a fight._ _I wonder...did Leon think he could lose?_

"...I guess," Rhomson said with hesitation, "...that is true..."

Roy smiled. _It's a start._

WwwwwwW

Back at Beacon Leon and Chloe were sitting in the gardens underneath a tree.

"I was worried that I wouldn't get to hear your puns again," Chloe said with a smile. She had her arms wrapped around one of Leon's arms.

"Are you worried about my puns or our two teammates?" Leon asked.

"I don't think they will like what I got planned tomorrow," said Chloe.

"Don't worry too much about it," replied Leon. "Rhomson has his games to console him."

Chloe burst out laughing.

"And it seems that Niklaus is hooked on his book," he continued.

Chloe let go and was rolling on the ground. "Can't...breathe."

"I'm sure that the trees would like autumn to leaf them alone," Leon asked with a smile.

Chloe laughed harder and was holding her stomach. "Please...stop...I need...air." Tears streamed down her face as she continued to laugh loudly. Leon smiled and patiently waited. It took some time but Chloe regained her breath and wiped away her tears. "Too many in a short time frame Spot."

"I got 'carried' away," Leon joked.

"That isn't a pun," Chloe replied.

"I know but you could use a 'pun' break," said Leon.

Chloe only chuckled but it still made Leon smile. She wrapped her arms around his arm again.

"I wish this could last longer," Chloe whispered.

Leon lifted his head up toward the sky. "I know...me too."

A gentle breeze grazed across the area. Both were silent, absorbing the moment of peace at hand. Leon gently patted her head with his free hand. Chloe hummed in content. Neither of them knew how long they sat there, yet soon light started to fade from the sky.

"I think its time for dinner," Leon said finally breaking the silence.

"Just a little longer," Chloe whined.

Both of their stomachs grumbled.

"I don't think our stomachs want to wait," Leon said with a smile.

Chloe sighed. She nodded her head and stood up. Leon followed suit. Chloe began walking. A soft ringing echoed quietly with each step she took. Leon followed the sound with no trouble. They arrived at the cafeteria, got food, and sat down to eat. They enjoyed the time they had together.

WwwwwwW

Time passes on and night time arrives. Rhomson and Niklaus arrive back at Beacon and walked somberly toward the dormitory. The words of Red continued to echo in their minds.

Rhomson kicked a pebble off the main path. _Is it really as simple as that?_

Niklaus looked up at the night sky. _Why should we? That doesn't make any sense...unless he was trying to lead us to a different question. Or maybe...maybe its a question that we should answer._

"Hey Bro," Rhomson called out.

Niklaus turned to look at him as their stride came to a halt. "Yeah?"

Rhomson looked at his hand. "Do you really think its that simple? To the reason why we lost that fight I mean."

Niklaus looked down at the ground. "...yes."

Rhomson stared at him. "What?"

"Rhomson, Roy was right."

Rhomson grunted. "Man...I was hoping you would find an answer I liked."

Niklaus looked up at Rhomson. "I don't think there is one in this situation."

"And now we have to go through whatever Chloe wants us to do," Rhomson complained.

Niklaus sighed. "We gave our word so we have to follow through it. After all, the mark of a true man is keeping his word."

Rhomson smiled. "One of Dad's lessons."

Niklaus nodded. "Well we best be prepared for the worst...and all of Leon's puns."

The two of them walked into the dormitory and headed into their room. Both of them could hear familiar laughter when they reached the door.

 _Here we go,_ Rhomson and Niklaus thought in unison.

They opened the door to see Chloe on the floor holding her side, laughing from something. Leon was sitting on his bed smiling. Leon wore white pajamas while Chloe had green ones.

"I see that you two are enjoying yourselves," Niklaus stated.

"Yup," Leon replied.

Chloe finally caught her breath and sat up. "My sides...oh...I'm okay."

"Don't hurt our leader with your puns Leon," said Rhomson.

Leon gasped over dramatically. "Hurt our leader with puns? That's the 'sealest' thing I've ever heard."

Chloe burst out laughing while Rhomson and Niklaus groaned.

"You set that one up," Niklaus grumbled at Rhomson.

Rhomson hung his head. "My bad."

Chloe calmed down after a minute or two. "I'm okay...I'm okay."

"If you say so," Niklaus stated.

Chloe stood up. "Now that you two are here, you have a choice."

"A choice?" asked Rhomson.

"We can either start the training I thought of for us tomorrow or tonight," said Chloe.

"But its late," Niklaus stated.

Chloe nodded. "I know. Either way the first exercise will be the same and it is something we will stretch out the longest across this training."

"And what is this exercise you are talking about?" Rhomson asked.

"Are you saying you want to start tonight?" Chloe asked.

Rhomson sighed and looked over at Niklaus.

Niklaus crossed his arms. "Fine...we will start tonight."

Chloe clapped her hands once. "Great. Now let's sit in a circle on the floor."

Leon got off his bed and walked over. He sat down first, and was soon followed by Chloe. Niklaus and Rhomson remained standing.

"Guys...sit please," Chloe said kindly.

Rhomson plopped on the floor and rested his chin on his hand. Niklaus hesitantly followed suit with his arms still crossed.

"Don't worry guys, I'll keep the puns to a minimal," said Leon.

"The one you cracked earlier passed the limit in my opinion," Rhomson complained.

Leon smiled. "As a fair warning, if you complain about it, I will make more puns."

Niklaus and Rhomson grunted.

"...thanks for the warning," Rhomson grumbled.

"Just want to make sure we all 'pun-derstand' each other," Leon joked.

Chloe snorted while Niklaus sighed and Rhomson groaned.

"Alright...it is time to get serious about this," Chloe stated.

"What do you mean?" Niklaus asked.

"We don't even know what we are doing yet," Rhomson stated.

Chloe looked at them with serious looks. "We have been a team for awhile now. However, in that time we have avoided each other due to our differences. It's time we got to know each other better."

Rhomson and Niklaus wore confused looks.

"You want us to talk to each other?" Niklaus asked.

"We need to get to know one another," Chloe stated. "We've been here for nearly two years now. During that time, we didn't get along at all. Honestly, we should have tried doing something like this sooner."

"Why would we do something so stupid?" asked Rhomson.

"Circumstances have changed," replied Chloe.

Rhomson groaned. "Getting to know each other will take more than one night."

Niklaus nodded.

"I know, and I am willing to let you two pick who goes first," Chloe added.

Rhomson and Niklaus sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," Niklaus stated.

Rhomson gave a small nod. "Yeah...we'll go first."

"Alright you two have the floor," Chloe stated.

Chloe and Leon were silent and listened carefully.

"I like books while my brother here fancies video games," said Niklaus.

"Your turn," Rhomson said quickly.

Chloe pouted. "Come on guys. Take this seriously."

"We are and we gave you some information about us," Niklaus said with a smirk.

"Yes because we totally didn't know that about you guys," Leon said sarcastically.

"Shut it," Rhomson barked.

"I think you two have a fear of hurdles and need to get over it," Leon replied.

Chloe quickly covered her mouth but was chuckling fiercely. Rhomson's free hand was shaking with anger.

"Fine...our parents are not only skilled Huntsmen but they are private investigators," said Niklaus.

"Really?" Leon asked.

Niklaus nodded. "Finn and Daisy Vermillion."

"Oh they are good," Leon said with a smile.

"They do have an impressive track record with their cases," Chloe stated.

Rhomson scoffed. "Well of course they do."

"Good enough for you?" Niklaus asked.

"Do you have any other family?" Chloe asked.

Niklaus's eye brow twitched. _Dammit all!_

Rhomson was repeatedly tapping his chin with a finger. "We also have an uncle who owns a restaurant in Vale. I still don't understand the menu or how he thought of it."

"Rabbit vs Bison or RvB for short," Niklaus stated.

Leon rubbed his chin. "That is actually interesting."

"Our uncle and his wife run the restaurant, they too are skilled Huntsmen," Niklaus continued. "But they prefer to run their business."

"Oh so being a Huntsmen runs in the family," Chloe replied.

Rhomson nodded. "Their names are Roy and Lilac Marine."

"So wait...your uncle changed his last name?" Leon asked.

Rhomson slammed his fist on the floor. "None of your damned business alright!"

Chloe shot him a fierce glare. "None of that you hear me."

Rhomson looked away. "Whatever."

"Are we done now?" Niklaus asked.

He yawned slowly.

Chloe scoffed. "Yes you are done sharing for the day...now its my turn."

"Oh come on," Rhomson whined.

"I think we've kept our promise enough for one night," Niklaus stated.

"No you have not," Chloe argued. "Leon nor I haven't gone yet so you two will listen. Unless you want to break your promise?"

Niklaus clenched his fist while Rhomson growled.

"I think that means you have the floor Chloe," Leon stated.

She nodded. "I am actually from Atlas."

Rhomson and Niklaus stared at her.

"Really?" Rhomson asked.

The sound of confusion rang in his voice. Chloe nodded.

Niklaus blinked. _That is a surprise._

Rhomson lifted up his chin from his hand and scratched his head. _Why did she come here? Why not stay at home?_

"Why did you not stay in Atlas?" Niklaus asked.

"I move away from Atlas due to the schools there. I really didn't like the academy there," said Chloe.

Leon's left ear twitched.

"Dumb reason if you ask me," said Rhomson.

Niklaus nodded.

"To each their own guys," Leon stated. "Go on Chloe."

Chloe nodded. "I do miss the sweets there though. They were so delicious."

Images of cakes, cookies, and cream danced in her head. A little drool slipped from her mouth.

Rhomson looked stunned. _She must have a massive sweet tooth._

Leon gently shook her. "Come back to us Chloe."

Chloe shook her head. "Sorry about that."

Niklaus turned his attention toward Leon. "I guess...you're next."

Leon nodded. "Well you both know two key things about me: I'm blind, and I like making puns."

Rhomson groaned. _He is going to make one isn't he?_

Niklaus nodded. "Yes...very true."

"But I really like to do is listen to the world around me," Leon stated.

"Listening?" Rhomson asked.

Leon closed his eyes. "The chirping of the bugs outside, the cluttering pitter patter of people walking by, the wind gently grazing across the ground, I take all of these things in and try and paint a picture of what they look like." Rhomson and Niklaus remained silent. Leon opened his eyes. "I've been blind my whole life yet its fun to guess what objects and people look like."

"How can you guess how things look when you don't know what anything looks like?!" asked Rhomson. Confusion rang loudly in his voice.

"Imagination and I have a general idea thanks to Alani's parents," Leon replied. "They were very descriptive while I was growing up."

"Couldn't your own parents teach you that?" Niklaus asked.

"I'm guessing not seeing how they would be Faunus and they have a hard time affording education," Rhomson suggested.

Chloe's formed a fist that trembled.

"They could also be just very dumb and had to rely on humans to teach him," Niklaus stated.

Rhomson nodded.

Leon shrugged. "Actually none of those things. They abandoned me as a child."

Rhomson and Niklaus gasped.

Chloe shifted her weight uncomfortably. _That's putting it lightly._

Rhomson's mouth remained agape. _His parents...left him? No way...that can't be right._

Niklaus arms finally fell to his sides for the first time that night. _Parents are suppose to watch out for their children...yet his parents ditched him?_

Leon yawned. "Well I think that should do it for tonight. I'm beat."

He stood up, walked over to his bed and laid down on his bed.

"We have made a good start," Chloe stated, "but we should get some rest."

Niklaus and Rhomson somberly nodded. Each one went to their own beds and laid down for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe, Rhomson, Leon, and Niklaus were outside on the practice field with the rest of their class for today's gym lesson. Jasper was there with Alani.

"I wonder what is taking them so long?" Jasper asked.

"Having some trouble Jasper?" Leon asked.

Jasper sighed. "Dazz and Dennie are late."

"I'm guessing Dazz will be at fault," Alani suggested.

Jasper nodded. "She is a good at heart...but has the body of a klutz."

"I wouldn't know...I've never seen her be a klutz," Leon joked.

Chloe chuckled. Alani shook her head. Yet Rhomson and Niklaus made no comment.

"Maybe I should go see what is taking them so long," Alani stated.

"HEY!" shouted a female voice.

They look over to see two Faunus running towards them. One had short tan hair with bright, green eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top with black jeans and dark blue shoes. She had a monkey tail and on the back of her shirt was a symbol of a swirl with a crescent slashes around it.

The other had shoulder length black hair with dark yellow eyes. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with matching boots and pants. She had antlers on top of her head.

"Dazz what happened to you?" Jasper asked.

The second Faunus bowed. "I'm so sorry that we are late."

"Why aren't you wearing your normal attire?" asked Alani.

The first Faunus, Dennie, sighed.

"She forgot to do laundry and had nothing else to wear," Dennie stated.

Silence.

It was broken when Jasper face palmed and sighed. "Again Dazz?"

Dazz bowed again. "I'm so sorry about all this."

"Didn't you set your alarm or a reminder using your Scroll?" asked Alani.

The conversation continued as Chloe smiled. "She still hasn't changed a bit."

Leon nodded. "Yup. So Rhomson and Niklaus...why so quiet?"

No response.

"Guys?" Chloe called out.

She gently shook Niklaus and his eyes opened.

"Yes?" asked Niklaus.

"You alright?" Chloe asked.

Niklaus nodded. "Yes. Brother? Are you there?"

Rhomson looked up. "Bro? Yeah?"

"You two have been quiet this entire time...what is wrong?" asked Chloe.

"Are you two not feeling well?" asked Leon.

"We're fine!" Rhomson barked.

"Calm down or else we are going to have a 'ruff' day," Leon joked.

Rhomson scuffed while Chloe laughed. Niklaus rolled his eyes. Spurs jingling silenced the noise as the students looked toward the source. It was a middle age man wearing a tan cowboy hat, a dark red shirt with a yellow poncho over it, dark yellow pants and black cowboy boots with spurs on the back. His hair was black and he had deep brown eyes. On his back was a Windchester rifle, and there was s simple on the front of his poncho. It was as star separated by lines.

"Alright now y'all settle down now," the man called out. "Instructor Kin is here. Now Ah reckon y'all don't want to be here on a Monday. The dreadful curse of Monday seems to sap all yer energy. Y'all will have to pull through. Today we get into some serious trainn."

Niklaus rubbed his chin. _Serious? All he made us do last semester was run obstacle courses. Those were not all that challenging._

"Any of you youngins familiar with the Huntsman Gray Switzerland?" Kin asked.

"Wasn't he a powerful Huntsman?" asked Dazz.

Niklaus scoffed. _How can she not know? Doesn't she study?_

"Gray Switzerland was strong yes but he is famous for creating many different training exercises," said Leon.

Rhomson glanced over. _Lucky guess._

Kin smiled. "Excellent shootn there Leon."

Niklaus's eye brow twitched. _Why does he think answering is shooting?_

Kin tilted his hat up a little. "Y'all are going pair up for an exercise named after him called the Switzerland. Now, what do y'all think yer doing in this hoedown?"

"For a period of time," Niklaus spoke out, "one individual will attack the other in an attempt to land a hit. However, the other individual must dodge and dodge only. They cannot return an attack in any way, shape, or form."

Kin nodded. "Good shot there Niklaus. Y'all ain't allowed to use Ssemblances or weapons for this. Just hand to hand. Yer goal is to land a blow in the chest and chest only. Ah don't need y'all to take a blow to the head. You can't block a punch with another punch same thing with kicks. You can block or dodge if on defense only. Grabbn is also an option for defense so long as y'all don't attack. I will also be picking your parnters."

Kin reached into his pocket and pulled out a list.

"I won't hold back if we get paired Chloe," Leon stated.

Chloe returned the smile in kind. "Same. I would actually like to be your partner here. It has been awhile since we dueled."

Rhomson glanced over. "You guys fought before?"

Chloe nodded. "Training and such. We have done this exercise before."

Niklaus turned slightly toward them. "Why would you two require the use of such training?"

"We both wanted to be Huntsman," Leon replied.

"Why?!" barked Rhomson.

Leon shrugged. "You'll just have to be patient. Your demands will only go 'snow' far."

Chloe laughed while Rhomson and Niklaus groaned in unison.

"Rhomson and Leon," Kin called out.

Rhomson smiled. _I'm going to break him and make him answer my question...why do I care?_

"Jasper and Niklaus," Kin continued.

Niklaus glanced over at Jasper. Jasper turned toward Niklaus. Kin continued to read off names.

"I do not believe we ever had an opportunity to compare combat abilities," said Niklaus.

Jasper frowned. "All your biggotry kept you busy."

Niklaus scowled.

Kin whistled. "You ain't fightn yet so simmer down. Next up, Alani and Dazz. Finally Chloe and Dennie."

Dazz sighed. _I don't wanna fight against one of my teammates._

Alani put a hand on Dazz's shoulder. "It won't be that bad Dazz."

Dazz sighed again. Dennie eyes were locked on Chloe. Dennie began doing some stretches. "Ooooooo this is going to be fun. I'm going to get you Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "We shall see Dennie."

Kin whistled once more. "No more loligaggn now. Each one of y'all gets two minutes a turn. We go down the list Ah read y'all earlier."

Rhomson smirked. _Which means I'm up first against Leon. I'm going to win this time._

Leon stepped away from the crowd of students and tied his hair back with his bandanna while covering his eyes. Rhomson stepped closer to his soon battle partner.

"So Rhomson do you want to attack first or defend first?" Leon asked.

Rhomson cracked his knuckles. "Attack. I'm going to get you in ten seconds."

Leon smiled. "Alright."

Kin grabbed his rifle and pointed it at a high angle. "Y'all start at the sound of the shot. Two minutes is the time limit."

Rhomson took a battle stance while Leon seemed to be standing casually.

Rhomson gritted his teeth. _Not going to take me seriously? You'll regret that._

Niklaus rubbed his chin from his watching point. _Brother...you are falling for his ploy. He is acting casual like this to make you angry. I can tell that it is working._

Kin fired. Rhomson rushed in fast. Leon side stepped and Rhomson flew past him. Rhomson slid to a stop and charged again. Leon side stepped again.

Rhomson stopped with another slide. _How is he doing that? He can't see me. Sure he has better other senses but they can't be that good._

"Brother focus!" Niklaus called out.

Rhomson grunted and jogged at Leon. When near, he thrust his fist forward with a gnarl. Leon ducked. Rhomson swung his leg at him growling. Leon rolled to the side.

Rhomson spat at the failed attempts. _How is he this good? Sure he did this before with Chloe but surely he can't be that good._

Leon stood up right. Rhomson glared at him.

Niklaus rubbed his chin again. _His reflexes are incredible. Yet how does he know...is his Ssemblance something along the lines of true sight or a radar? If so, then he is cheating. Damn dog._

Rhomson rushed in again. Leon jumped to the side again. However, Rhomson firmly stomped his foot to the side and pushed off hard. Leon tried to change direction again, but Rhomson caught his arm. He thrust his fist forward at Leon but he quickly side stepped. Another shot rang out.

Kin lowered his rifle. "Time's up kid."

Rhomson growled. He released Leon's arm like he threw it.

"I'm seriously impressed Rhomson. I didn't think you were going to get that close," Leon stated.

Rhomson turned and glared at him. Kin shot Rhomson a glare of his own.

"No need to be a bad sport about it," Kin said.

Niklaus raised his hand. "Excuse me Instructor. I believe that Leon cheated."

All the class gasped. Rhomson was silent.

Kin turned toward Niklaus. "That is a large claim yer throwing out there."

Niklaus stepped forward.

"I find it hard to believe that Leon had such an easy time dodging his attacks," Niklaus began, "yes being blind has heighten his senses yet I feel he dodged them too easily. Like he knew where the attack was going to be. His Ssemblance could also have a factor. Yes we didn't see anything out of the ordinary; however, his power may not have a visual effect at all."

Chloe stepped forward. "His Ssemblance can't help him with that blindfold over his eyes."

Niklaus turned toward her. "How so?"

"He needs to have his eyes unobstructed in order for his Ssemblance to actually work," she began, "Its a type of radar. He sends out an aura wave no one can see that outlines everything around him for a few seconds. It shows him what is there. Obstructions, people, Grimm, etc. But it doesn't allow him to see through solid objects. Like a wall, a pillar, or in this case a bandanna."

"That is it in a nut shell," Leon said gleefully.

Jasper smiled. _Useful information right there._

"But using it is still against the rules," Niklaus stated.

"I just told you that it's impossible for him to use it like that!" Chloe barked.

Another shot went off. The class looked at Kin. "Simmer down. Yer acting like bulls in a rodeo."

Rhomson sighed. "It's fine."

Niklaus turned toward him. "Brother?"

"Bro...it's fine." Rhomson looked at Leon. "Tell me...how many times have you done this with Chloe?"

Leon turned his gaze skyward. "Mmm...at least thirty times. Of course we haven't done it in a long while so I was a bit slow."

Niklaus gasped. _Slow? How can he say that was slow?_

Rhomson remained silent.

Kin whistled. "If y'all are done with accusn, let's switch your roles."

Rhomson and Leon moved back to their starting positions.

Rhomson smirked. _I know how you got me...it was sound. I made a lot while charging. All I have to do is not move and you won't find me._

Kin raised his rifle again and fired. Rhomson nor Leon moved.

Niklaus grinned. _Brother you are brilliant. He finds you with sound and thus can't find you if you don't move._

Ten seconds passed with neither combatant moving.

"Bored!" Dennie shouted.

A breeze flew past the class and Rhomson toward Leon and Kin. Leon smiled and dashed toward Rhomson who gasped. Leon swung his leg from the left. Rhomson quickly blocked it. Leon jumped up and swiftly thrust his free leg forward landing a hit on Rhomson's chest. Leon flew back a little, flipping his body vertically, and finally landing on his feet. Niklaus's eyes wide with disbelieve while everyone but Rhomson were amazed.

"What was the time sir?" asked Chloe.

Kin looks at the stop watch. "Sixteen seconds."

Rhomson gritted his teeth. The rest of the class minus Niklaus cheered.

"That is impressive," Jasper stated.

"Awesome!" chimed in Dennie.

"That was amazing," Dazz said with stars in her eyes.

Rhomson turned toward Leon. "...how?"

Leon pointed to his nose.

"That breeze that flew by. I was able to smell you," Leon replied.

Rhomson's mouth dropped. "Smell?"

"Being blind has its advantages," said Leon.

He removed his bandanna from around his eyes and tied his hair into a pony tail.

"Way to go Leon!" shouted Chloe.

Leon smiled. "Give credit where credit is due. Rhomson, you had a good idea standing still. I couldn't find you with sound. You just got unlucky."

Rhomson looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "What?"

Chloe nodded.

"He is right," Chloe stated.

Kin clapped. "You both did good. But now we need to move on. Next pair up please."

Meanwhile, at Roy's restaurant. Roy was taking orders from the patrons. He slid the slips into a slot for the kitchen staff. The day goes on the same. The doors open for a new patron and Roy gazed up. It was a bald man wearing solid black sunglasses. His height barely let him in through the door frame and he had a muscular build. Not as much as Roy yet still it was noticeable. His dark blue shirt had no sleeves and his pants were cut off at the knees turning them into shorts. Comfy sandals were strapped onto his feet. At his side, a lever action shotgun holstered.

This new man walked up to the counter and looked at Roy.

"Hey," Roy greeted.

"Hey yourself."

The patrons went silent. Roy walked around the counter and strode up to the new man. Moments passed and the patrons grew tense. Finally Roy and the man smile and braced each other in a hug.

"Krison!" cheered Roy.

"Good to see you Roy!" Krison cheered back.

The patrons sighed in relief and went back to their meals. Roy and Krison broke their hug.

"Like wise man," Roy stated.

"I haven't seen you since your wedding," said Krison.

"And who's fault is that?" asked Roy.

"Yours," replied Krison.

They each playfully hit each other. Roy asked the other workers to take over and took Krison up to his apartment above the restaurant. They were in the living room.

"So where is your loving wife?" asked Krison.

"Sleeping at the moment," Roy replied.

Krison frowned. "Oh but I wanted to see her again. After all, we are family."

"She has had a hard time sleeping lately. She is pregnant," said Roy.

Krison's face lit up. "I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE?!"

Roy hushed Krison.

"Chill man chill," Roy said.

Krison rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry sorry."

"You should be," said a new voice.

Roy and Krison looked toward the hall way to see a woman around the same age as Roy standing there. She wore a light purple night gown with her pregnancy clearly showing. She had bright green eyes and long purple hair. Her fox ears matched the color of her hair.

"There is Lilac," Krison spoke happily.

Roy sighed. "Sorry that he woke you love. You know how Krison gets."

Lilac nodded. "I do."

Krison walked over and gently hugged her. "It's good to see you again."

Lilac smiled. "Same."

They broke the hug. Lilac smacked Krison into the ground.

Roy nodded. _That's about right._

"Never...wake...a pregnant lady," Lilac growled.

Krison twitched in pain. "Right...got it."

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Roy.

Lilac shook her head. "No...thanks though." She began crying. "You are so good to me love."

Roy walked over and gently hugged her.

"Only because you are so good to me as well," Roy stated.

He gently wipes away her tears with a finger. Lilac then scowled. "Yet you can't keep our house guests quiet."

"Yeah...my bad," Roy said nervously.

She then smacks him to the floor.

Roy twitched in pain. _Damn you mood swings making my wife crazy._

Lilac took a deep breath than exhaled. "Now, I'm going back to bed. Be quiet."

She walked back to the bed room. Krison and Roy sit down at the table with large bumps on their head.

"Mood swings really get you I see," Krison stated.

"Yeah but she is due soon," said Roy.

"When?" Krison asked.

His eyes beamed with excitement.

"She is eight months soon it can happen any day now," Roy stated.

Krison smiled. "That is awesome. I look forward to meeting the child. Do you know if it is going to be a boy or a girl?"

Roy nodded. "Girl."

Krison's eyes watered up. "I'm going to have a niece?"

Roy quietly chuckled. "Yeah...Uncle Krison."

Krison sighed happily and was back in reality.

"I take it then that you two won't be joining us for cards any more?" Krison asked.

Roy shot him a glare. "Krison not this again."

"Come on Roy you two were so good. Those cheaters need to be taught a lesson."

Roy's glare continued. "Krison listen to me...no. Lilac and I are starting a family and running our own business. We are no longer part of that."

"I know and the dealer understands but the group misses both of you," Krison argued.

"My answer is still no. If you have come here to change our minds then your visit is over," said Roy.

Roy stood up and walked toward the door to the restaurant.

Krison stood up. "One of the players got hurt. Took a nasty fall."

Roy stopped. A solid minute of silence passed. Roy turned back toward him. "Will they be alright?"

Krison looked down. "Hard to say at this point. The odds are not good though."

Roy looked back toward the door. "Then I will hope for a speedy recovery. Thanks for the visit but I need to get back to work." Roy opened the door and hesitated. "...next time you come to visit...I hope it will be a more sociable visit. You are family Krison."

Krison frowned. "I know...sorry. I won't bring it up again. You have enough family trouble to deal with."

Roy left without another word.

Krison sighed. _Dammit. I screwed up. I'll have to sincerely apologize before leaving Vale again._


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you!" Chloe shouted. "How can you even think that Niklaus?!"

Chloe and her team returned to their room for the day after classes. Leon stretched out on his bed while Rhomson remained sitting on his bed. Chloe and Niklaus argued by the door. The high tension continued to rise.

"It isn't out of no where," Niklaus stated. "We were not allowed to use Ssemblances during that exercise. Even if it does nothing, using it is still against the rules."

"My bro makes a good point," said Rhomson.

"Sounds to me you are a swore loser," Leon retorted.

Chloe chuckled but quickly shook it off. "Listen Niklaus, that statement was still a stretch."

Niklaus crossed his arms. "Then by all means, point out the failure of my logic."

"There is no way he could have cheated by using his Ssemblance with that blindfold on," Chloe spoke in frustration.

"We have no proof of that what you say is his Ssemblance," Niklaus argued.

Chloe scowled. "Are you saying you can't trust me?"

Rhomson stood up. "While you are human-"

"Being human has nothing to do with trust!" Chloe shouted.

Leon sat up. "She is right you know. I think you two are still sore from that duel we had."

Rhomson shot him a glare. "You just got lucky."

"After you two agreed to a duel to prove myself and lost fair and square," Leon retorted. "That wasn't luck."

"The fight was very close," Niklaus replied. "One more hit and you would have lost."

"I won't deny that," Leon stated. "But it didn't come down to luck."

"It did so!" shouted Rhomson. "You changing direction with wind Dust was a lucky move since not everyone uses Dust."

"Way to grasp at straws there Rhomson," stated Chloe.

"No kidding," Leon agreed. "I used it at the right moment to dodge. That is skill."

"How could you have known when to dodge my attack?" asked Rhomson.

"Are you really asking such an obvious question?" Leon asked. Frustration ringing in his voice. "I am blind. My other senses have sharpen because of it. Plus I have undergone training to improve them even more so that I can fight to my fullest. Feeling the wind movements, hearing footsteps and changes in stances, none of that is easy. Yes I have my Ssemblance to help but I can't always rely on it. Unlike you Rhomson."

Rhomson growled. "What are you talking about?"

"You shift into your crystal state a lot," Leon replied. "That does a number on your Aura. I used that to my advantage plus I knew that Niklaus wouldn't use his Ssemblance against me in that duel."

Niklaus scowled. "What?"

Leon laid back down. "You are too stuck up in your line of thinking. You believe that you can't lose to me since I'm blind and a Faunus. Your Ssemblance of multi-hit would have won you that fight had you used it yet you didn't. You wanted to make it last as long as possible and I would guess that you wanted to get back at Chloe since she forced you guys to train on the weekend."

Niklaus's eyes widened while Rhomson's fist shook.

Chloe glared at them. "By your reactions, I'd say that he is right."

"What do you guys know?!" shouted Rhomson.

"Plenty," Leon replied. He stretched. "I've said this to you before and I meant it: you guys are so narrow minded its suffocating."

Niklaus stepped forward. "So you know us some things about us."

Leon sat up. "You guys are just like every other biggot out there toward the Faunus: you don't take us seriously, you think our kind is beneath you, and when we do prove to be better than you, you find whatever excuse you can to make yourselves feel better."

Niklaus scoffed while Rhomson's fist shook even more. The tension in the room continued to rise.

Chloe walked over and sat next to Leon. "Sounds to me he knows you guys pretty well."

Niklaus glared at Leon. His blind eyes stared ahead at nothing yet strong emotions could be seen sparkling in them.

"Then I request a rematch?" Niklaus spoke.

Leon shook his head. "I refuse. I already proved my point."

"I think you are just scared that you will lose this time," Rhomson scoffed.

Chloe shot them a glare. "Do you two not care about our situation at all?! You do know that if we don't start getting our act together, we will fail and be expelled from Beacon."

Niklaus shrugged. "So what? We can still learn from our parents while you two would have no where to go."

"Yeah...how about your parents Chloe?" Rhomson asked. "Why are they okay that you are here and not in Atlas?"

Chloe stood up. "I'm warning you right now...shut up." Her voice was low and cold. Leon shivered.

Rhomson smirked. "Oh...did I hit a sore spot? Were they as useless as Leon's parents and abandoned you too? Or did they come to their senses and realize how worthless you are?"

"They're dead," Leon said quickly.

Finally, the massive amount of tension in the air drained away. Chloe stared down at the floor. She stormed out of the room with tears flying from her eyes. Niklaus and Rhomson looked at each other.

"What?" Niklaus finally asked.

"Its a story that many know," Leon replied. "Family killed by Grimm, wanted revenge, and thus wanted to become a Huntress. It is a sad tale that has been told many times."

Rhomson sat down. "I...see...I went...too far."

"Damn straight you did," Leon barked. "Look, you may hate me and my kind but don't think I take lightly you guys making Chloe cry. She is one of those who saved my life when I was abandoned."

Niklaus leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor. "...I see."

Leon stood up and walked toward the now open door. He stopped in front of it. "Even if we fail here, we'll apply to another school. And in the event that we can't get into any other school, Alani's parents are willing to teach us. Both of us don't care what it takes...we will become Huntsmen."

He walked out of the room and slammed the door. Leon he felt a presence to his right. He sent out an Aura wave to see the outline of Jasper.

"...she went to your left," Jasper said softly.

"...thanks," Leon replied.

Leon left in the direction he was given. Jasper remained for a few seconds to glare at the door Leon slammed before leaving. Soon Leon emerged outside yet didn't stop. As an Aura wave showed his surroundings, he continued to march toward his destination. The fountain in the garden of Beacon. As he reached the outskirts of the garden, he heard sobs of a familiar voice. Chloe was in front of the fountain, collapsed on her knees. Leon carefully strode up to her before slowly sitting down next to her.

Chloe finally noticed his presence and wrapped her arms around him. "S-Spot. *sniff*"

"I'm here for you," he said softly. "Take your time. I'm not going any where."

Chloe continued to cry. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally calmed down. Leon's shirt was soaked in her tears.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," Chloe stated.

Leon shook his head. "It's alright."

"I just...can't take this any more." Chloe rubbed her eyes. "They don't even try and make whatever comments they want. I know they didn't know about my parents but..."

Leon looked up toward the sky. "It's not your fault Chloe. You are trying everything that you can. Those two are just stuck in their ways."

Chloe looked at the ground. "Maybe...its impossible for us to work together. I mean they aren't even trying."

"I know Ci...I know."

Chloe snuggled with Leon. "I'm getting tired of it. I'm tired of their attitude, I'm tired of their lack of effort...and I'm really tired of hiding our relationship."

"That makes two of us," replied Leon.

Chloe softly gazed at Leon. "Maybe...its time we...moved on."

Leon tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"We could talk to Ozpin tomorrow and explain that we think this isn't working out and fail us," Chloe stated. "Then reapply the following semester. I'm sure he would give us another chance."

"...to be honest I'm not sure that he will," said Leon.

Chloe blinked twice. "What? Why?"

"Just a feeling I have," Leon replied. "I mean, we are giving up. Some times you need to leave a battle that you know you can't win to fight another day...yet this isn't a normal battle. This might be a test to see how determined we are...or I could be over thinking things."

Chloe sighed. Soon Leon hugged her while she still held onto him.

"Spot?"

"We could be fighting a losing battle with those two," he said, "however, we were given a time limit and I believe we should use that limit to its fullest. We will give it our all and when it expires and if they haven't changed, then we will know that at the very least we gave it our all." Their eyes connect. "I want to live a life with no regrets. If we gave up now, I know we will regret it down the road. I don't want that."

Chloe's eyes sparkled. She smiled and nodded. Both leaned in and kissed. A long, subtle, loving kiss. After a short while, they broke the kiss. Chloe gently leaned against Leon. He carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Both lost the concept of time.

"*ahem*"

Chloe and Leon turned to the source. Chloe saw Ozpin standing there. Her face now blushed a bright red.

"Hello?" called out Leon.

"Good evening Mr. Wildfang," Ozpin spoke.

Leon's dog ears fell flat. "Oh...hey there...Headmaster...how is it going?"

"Both of you know that it is past curfew?" Ozpin asked.

Chloe quickly stood up. "Yes sir. Apologies sir."

"At ease Ms. Sharpe," Ozpin stated.

Leon stood up. "Sir...I can explain-"

"There is no need to explain," said Ozpin.

Chloe blushed brightly. "Did you...over hear?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No I only just arrived. I saw you two from my office window."

Leon smacked his face. "That's right. You can see nearly everything on campus."

"I am willing to over look this incident this one time," Ozpin stated, "however, you two must return to your room immediately."

Chloe nodded. "Yes. Thank you sir."

Leon's ear perked up. "What's that?"

"What is it Leon?" asked Chloe.

Leon focused. In the distance, faint running steps echoed. "I hear running."

Chloe and Ozpin looked around. Ozpin pointed toward the right. "There."

Chloe turned to see far off Rhomson and Niklaus running yet looked frantic. "Where are they going?"

Rhomson and Niklaus continued running, heading toward the main building of the school. It was then, Niklaus looked toward their direction. He quickly changed direction. Rhomson noticed and followed suit. Swiftly they arrived in front of Ozpin.

"Headmaster sir," Niklaus spoke slightly flustered. "We were just on our way to see you."

Ozpin stared at the two brothers. "What seems to be the problem?"

Niklaus straightened his stance. "We request a ship to Vale immediately."

"Our uncle is in the hospital!" shouted Rhomson in a panic.

Leon and Chloe gasped.

"Is he alright?" asked Chloe.

"We don't know," Rhomson replied. "We just got word that he is at the hospital."

Ozpin took out his Scroll. "Since this is a family emergency, I will allow it. Head to the docks. A ship shall arrive there shortly."

"Thank you Headmaster," Niklaus said with a bow.

Rhomson bolted away. Niklaus nearly left before looking at Leon and Chloe.

"...we'll talk when you get back," Chloe stated. "Now go."

Niklaus nodded and quickly followed his brother. Leon looked off into the distance. Chloe stared at Leon. "What is it Leon?"

Leon smiled. "They really do care for him."

Chloe smiled. Ozpin coughed. "Shouldn't you two be getting to bed?"

Leon and Chloe worriedly nodded and bolted back to the dorms. Ozpin put his Scroll away before looking up at the night sky. _You have good instincts Mr. Wildfang._

WwwwwwW

Niklaus and Rhomson arrived at the hospital. Niklaus strode up to the reception desk in the waiting room.

"Excuse me," Niklaus called out.

A man wearing all white walked over from behind the desk. "Can I help you?"

"Our uncle, Roy Marine, was administered to this hospital recently," Niklaus explained. "How is he?"

The man sat down and began typing. "...he did arrive here with his wife."

"How is he?" Rhomson asked. His sweat shining in the light. "What does he have? Who hurt him?"

The man held up a hand. "Calm down. Your uncle is fine. His wife just went into labor."

Niklaus blinked. _But...the message we received-_

"I've got them," a familiar voice spoke out.

Rhomson and Niklaus turned to see Krison walking toward them.

Rhomson scowled. "...Krison."

" 'Uncle' Krison you mean," Krison stated.

Niklaus huffed. "No."

Krison shook his head. "How does that saying go? 'You can pick your weapon but you can't pick your family?' Or was it nose?"

"You sent us that message through Uncle's Scroll," said Niklaus.

Krison nodded. "Yup. You guys should be here for the birth of your cousin."

Rhomson sighed. "We have our own problems to deal with right now."

"Family first you two," Krison stated. "Even if you disapprove of who Roy married, that still makes this a family matter. Besides, we haven't seen each other lately. Lets catch up."

Niklaus turned away. "As my brother said, we have other problems to deal with right now."

Krison blocked their path. "Such as?"

"None of your business!" Rhomson barked.

Krison gently hand chopped Rhomson's head. "Quiet...this is a hospital. Now you two know that I'm not going to let you leave, so talk to me."

Niklaus and Rhomson sighed. Niklaus glared at the ceiling. "We...had a quarrel with Chloe."

Krison nodded. "Your team leader right?"

Rhomson looked away. "I insulted her parents...that was when Leon told us that her parents were dead."

Krison sighed. "You two...don't you ever think before you speak?"

Niklaus stares at Rhomson. "One of us does."

Rhomson shot him a glare. "Oh really? Like accusing Leon of cheating?"

Niklaus glared back. "I stand by what I said. It was against the rules to use Ssemblance even if it couldn't help him."

Rhomson scowled. "That isn't the point Bro."

Krison placed his hands on top of their heads. "Whoa...easy. Fill me in. What is this about?"

Niklaus quickly explained what transpired before they arrived here. Krison listened carefully. Silence fell among them.

"...yeah...Leon knows you guys that is for sure," Krison finally spoke.

Niklaus looked puzzled while Rhomson scowled.

"What do you mean?" Rhomson asked.

"What Leon said was right," Krison replied. "You two are like the other biggots out there. The same. There isn't anything special about you two at all. It's no wonder Leon won that duel. You two are pathetic."

The words hit them hard. Rhomson fell into a chair while Niklaus stared at the ground. Krison sat down across from Rhomson. Niklaus finally sat down next to his brother. Time passed; seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes turned into hours.

Rhomson and Niklaus remained awake through the night while Krison was napping. Finally, a doctor approached them.

"Are you family members of Roy and Lilac Marine?"

Niklaus and Rhomson didn't respond while Krison stretched. The doctor shook Krison awake.

"How...do you find the...waffle in the lake?" Krison said as he woke up. The doctor shook his head and asked the same question from before. "Yes we are."

"Lilac is resting now and Roy is with her. She gave birth to a health baby girl."

Krison smiled widely. While his eyes were concealed behind his shades, the shine in them showed through. He shook Niklaus and Rhomson back to reality. They looked up.

"A girl," Krison said happily. "Its a girl!"

Niklaus and Rhomson had no response. No happiness, no anger, nothing.

Krison shook his head. "You two...come on...you have a cousin now." He turned to the doctor. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded. Krison dragged Niklaus and Rhomson as he followed the doctor.

"...we don't want to see it," Niklaus spoke finally.

"Too bad," Krison stated. "You are going to meet your cousin."

"Let us go," Rhomson demanded.

Krison's grip didn't lighten up. They arrived at a large window. Roy stood in front of it, crying tears of joy.

"Hey there," Krison greeted. Roy only nodded in reply. "So...where is she?"

Roy continued to be silent. Krison looked and saw her. Niklaus and Rhomson both slowly looked inside. There laid a baby in a crib with many other babies in other cribs. The one in question was sleeping while the others were awake looking around. She had no hair and wore a pink baby suit. The name on the front read: Dawn Marine.

Niklaus stared in wonder. _No tail...no scales...no second pair of ears...will it be teeth? Or eyes?_

Rhomson seemed to be in awe. _She looks...human._

Krison noticed their stares and smiled. "Now let me ask you two something." Niklaus and Rhomson continued to look at Dawn. "Do you two look down at this little one too?"

Niklaus's head snapped up. He looked back at Dawn. She continued to sleep peacefully.

"Bro," Rhomson spoke softly. Niklaus slightly turned toward his brother. "...have...have we been wrong this entire time?"

WwwwwwW

Leon and Chloe went to classes as normal the next day. Rhomson and Niklaus were not back. Classes had ended. They returned to their dorm room.

"...hey Spot?"

"Yeah Ci?"

"...do you think their uncle is alright?"

Leon rubbed his chin. "I honestly don't know. I mean, we know nothing about him besides owning a restaurant. I liked to believe that he is."

Chloe nodded. "I like to believe that too."

"I guess we will have to wait for them to get back," Leon stated. Chloe nodded again. "Now that we have some time, how about a date?"

Chloe smiled. "I could use a good time. But we can't go to Vale on a weekday."

"We'll figure something out Ci. We can-"

The door opens and there stood Rhomson and Niklaus looking exhausted.

"You're back," Chloe nearly shouted.

Leon sighed. _Dammit. Oh well...we'll just go on a date later._

"Is your uncle okay?" asked Chloe.

Niklaus somberly nodded. "Yes...he just went there...nothing was wrong with him."

Leon blinked. "Then why did you receive a message that he was there?"

Rhomson looked up. "Our other uncle, Krison, sent that message. Haven't slept all night."

"Why?" asked Chloe.

Niklaus stared at them both. "...I'm sorry...for accusing you of cheating Leon."

Leon blinked. "Say what now?"

Rhomson looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry too...about what I said before."

Chloe's jaw nearly fell to the floor.

"We'll explain things later," Niklaus said as he walked over to his bed.

Rhomson went to his bed and fell on it. Niklaus collapsed on his and both of them were out. Chloe looked over at Leon. "What...just happened?"

Leon shrugged. "I doughnut know."

Chloe burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

In the continent of Atlas, heavy snow fell from the sky. Hidden away in the snow, one could barely see if far away a base. Not belonging to the Atlas government, this base belonged to the White Fang. Inside, many Faunus worked away performing system checks, patrolling, or just relaxing. Yet one Faunus stared out toward the vast white. She had short light blue hair and wore a standard White Fang uniform without the mask. Her eyes matched her hair with a darker shade. Her beaver tail remained motionless with the rest of her.

Another Faunus strode up to her. She also wore a White Fang uniform yet also had on a Grimm mask. Her large, fluffy squirrel tail seemed well groomed.

"Crystal," spoke the second Faunus.

Crystal slightly turned her head. "Yes Garnet?"

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Garnet.

Crystal sighed. "I'm...not sure. I mean...I finally found him yet can't reach him." She hung her head. "I wonder...if he even remembers me."

"Of course he will," Garnet stated. "Come on this is your brother we are talking about here. He will remember you."

Crystal stared up. "Yet...he is there...and not here...where he belongs."

"You got to have hope and hang on to it," said Garnet. "I know it will be rough but things have a way of working out if you put forth the effort right?"

Crystal turned around. "Garnet."

Garnet placed her hands on her shoulders. "I know that you have had it rough. I have your back and so does everyone else in this unit. We don't care about orders from up high, you have led us well and strong. We will follow your lead and your lead alone. Plus, if we follow the plan my brother gave us, we will get him away from Beacon and back to where he belongs."

Crystal smiles. She wrapped her arms around Garnet. "You always know what to say don't you?"

Garnet chuckled as she returned the hug. "I learned from the best."

Crystal let go. "Thank you Garnet."

Garnet smiled.

"Aww~"

The two looked around and saw they had attracted an audience. The two of them blushed.

"Alright alright," called out Crystal. "Get back to work!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

The grunts returned to work. Garnet smiled and returned to work.

Crystal stared back out into the vast whiteness. _I will see you soon...Silver._

WwwwwwW

The morning arrived, Rhomson and Niklaus explained what had happened at the hospital.

Leon smiled. "Congrats you two. You have a cousin."

Chloe nodded. "I'm happy for you two."

"Good that makes two of us," Rhomson retorted.

Leon tilted his head. "You are not happy?"

Niklaus walked over to the window. "That whole night...I was thinking about my actions...what had happened in my life...and why I've looked down on the Faunus. To be honest...I still have no answer."

"Same for me," Rhomson stated. "But...when I saw her...sleeping...she looked just like a human...a person."

Leon and Chloe looked at each other. Leon turned his attention back at them. "Well what did you discover?"

"...that perhaps we have been wrong all this time," Niklaus replied. "You were right last night Leon...we were still frustrated that someone like you-"

"Faunus," Leon interrupted.

"...yes...my brother and I couldn't accept that we lost...to a Faunus," said Niklaus.

"Then our other uncle spat out the same thing you did only the shorter version," Rhomson added. "That...really got me thinking that...he was right."

"Krison I believed you said his name was," Chloe stated.

Rhomson nodded. "Yeah."

"That is what triggered our thought line of being wrong," Niklaus stated. "Yet...I'm not sure how we should proceed next."

Leon looked up. "...get closer to your family." Rhomson and Niklaus looked at him. Leon laid down on his bed. "Family is important. Try to reconnect with your aunt and uncles."

Niklaus looked away. "Yet...I'm not sure how our parents will react to that."

Leon blinked. "Can I offer my advice?"

Rhomson sighed. "Leave out the puns and sure."

Leon smiled as he sat up. "Take it from me, the first thing you guys need to do is find yourself. Learn how you want to be, mold yourselves into that vision, and let no one stop you. I searched for myself for a very long time...yet I only discovered it after losing two important people."

Rhomson blinked. "I thought you said your parents abandoned you."

Leon nodded. "They did. I'm talking about Chloe's parents. Her mother showed me...well made me feel the warmth of a true family. Her father taught me how to fight and lead me down the path that lead to finding myself."

Chloe chuckles. "I miss his speeches."

Leon smiled softly. "As do I."

Niklaus stared at the ceiling. "Finding yourself...maybe...that's what we need to do Brother."

"I know I want to be a Huntsman," Rhomson stated.

"What about besides that?" asked Leon.

"..."

"...Leon...Chloe...I think my brother and I will be absent from school for a short time," Niklaus stated.

Rhomson nodded. "I can't think straight with all this jumbo in my head."

Chloe nodded. "I will tell Ozpin that its a family emergency."

Rhomson blinked. "I'm surprised that you are helping us."

Chloe smiled. "Teammates help each other out."

Leon nodded. Rhomson and Niklaus remained silent. They quietly packed some clothes for the trip. Five minutes of silence filled the room. The two of them headed toward the door. Niklaus nor Rhomson turned back as they opened the door and left.

Niklaus began closing the door. "...thank you."

The door shut. Leon and Chloe remained silent.

"...so what happens now?" asked Leon.

"...I need to inform Professor Ozpin about there situation," Chloe replied. "Beyond that...continue life here as we know it."

Leon smiled. "We can go on a date."

Chloe smiled. "Yes...I'd like that. But I'm surprised you didn't say any puns."

Leon shrugged. "While they are in this state of mind, I figured it was best not to say any. They may not let on but...they are afraid of this hurdle that has appeared before them. I hope they get over it."

Chloe burst out laughing.

Time passed and Rhomson and Niklaus arrived home in the city of Vale. The entry way had a simple design with a bench in the middle. There was a closet for coats. Both of them removed their shoes and walked into what appeared to be the living room.

"Hello?" Rhomson called out.

"Mother? Father?" Niklaus spoke.

No answer.

"They must be out," Niklaus stated.

Rhomson nodded. "So...what now?"

Niklaus walked into the kitchen and found a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote on it that they were visiting and would be back shortly. He walked back over to Rhomson.

"Perhaps a visit to the hospital first then," Niklaus suggested.

Rhomson looked down. "...is Lilac going to want to see us?"

Niklaus stared up. "...I do not know."

"...and we are still going?" asked Rhomson.

Niklaus nodded. They put back on their shoes and left. Soon they arrive back at the hospital. They stopped by the front desk before heading toward Lilac's room. They knocked on the door.

"Come in," Roy's voice spoke.

Rhomson and Niklaus opened to the door to see Lilac on a bed and Roy sitting next to her.

Lilac blinked. "Rhomson...Niklaus...so good to see you."

"...hey," Rhomson replied.

"I actually just told her that you two waited here all night," Roy stated.

Rhomson coughed. "Well...we are...that is that we are-"

"We are figuring things out," Niklaus finished.

Rhomson nodded. "Yeah...that."

"What are you two trying to figure out?" Lilac asked.

Rhomson rubbed the back of his head. "About how we act."

Roy and Lilac blinked. "eh?"

"We will get back to you on that when we know more...Uncle Roy...Aunt Lilac," Niklaus stated.

Lilac gasped. "W-What?"

Roy stood up. "Did you two have an epiphany?"

"Look we are just figuring things out alright," Rhomson barked.

"Settle down," Roy stated. "This is a hospital."

Rhomson looked down. "...sorry."

Lilac smiled. "Well...I hope you two arrive at the answer that you want."

Niklaus nodded. "But how are you feeling?"

"Relieved, exhausted, but happy," Lilac replied.

"That makes two of us," Roy stated.

Lilac giggled. "Why you? I'm the one who did all the work?"

Roy smiled. "You are right. Next time, I'll get pregnant."

Lilac and Roy laughed. Niklaus and Rhomson blinked.

Lilac looked at her nephews. "Would you like to hold Dawn?"

Rhomson sweated. "Well...I mean...she isn't here right?" His heart raced nervously as he shifted his weight.

Niklaus rapidly nodded. "Yes...that is correct. I will pass."

"They will be bringing her in soon if you want to," Roy stated.

Rhomson shook his head. "No no...that is alright."

Another knock on the door. A nurse opens it carrying Dawn, still wrapped up like before with the exception of her head. Tiny fox like ears with an orange tint wiggled. Dawn's eyes shined an emerald green.

"Hello," the nurse greeted. "She is awake."

The nurse walked over toward Lilac, and gently placed her in Lilac's arms. Dawn looked up at Lilac and giggled. Happy to see her mother again.

"Hi there," Lilac said with a cute tone.

Lilac gently cradled her daughter while Roy watched. Rhomson and Niklaus shifted their weight.

Roy looked over. "Don't you want to say hi?"

Niklaus gulped and made no move. _Why is this making me hesitate?_

Rhomson twiddled his fingers. "Um...sure?"

Roy waved them over. Rhomson slowly strode over while Niklaus took longer.

Lilac smiled. "Dawn...these are your cousins."

Dawn looked at them while Rhomson and Niklaus stared back. Her eyes filled with wonder and confusion. Her attention returned to her mother.

Niklaus looked down. _Such innocent eyes...oblivious to the world...and all its horrors._

Rhomson looked out the window. _...dammit all! She is so adorable._

Niklaus raised his head and turned toward Roy. "Does Mother and Father know?"

Roy's face soured. "Nope."

"...were you going to tell us?" asked Rhomson quietly.

Roy made no response. Niklaus nodded. "I don't blame you...we haven't...gotten along very much."

Lilac shifted her head. "Well...I like how you are putting forth the effort." Rhomson and Niklaus turned toward her. "I remember the first time we met. How you two looked at me in disgust, how you looked down at me for just being a Faunus."

Rhomson looked away. "...yeah..." A knot formed in his stomach.

Niklaus hung his head. "As do I."

"It was then," Lilac continued, "that your father and mother started throwing insults at me. Roy didn't let that stand and fought back...and that is what divided the family."

"Lilac," Roy stated.

Lilac smiled. "Yet...here you two are...you may not realize this but you two have made huge progress that you don't even realize. Not many like you who look down at the Faunus even question why they do so."

"She is right," said Roy. "I always welcomed you two in my restaurant because I believed that you two still could change. You already know where I stand nor will I interfere with your thinking."

"That is just like you," Niklaus stated. "This is something we need to figure out on our own."

Rhomson nodded. Niklaus's scroll vibrated. He opened it and saw a text from Daisy, his mother.

"Looks like Mother just got home and is wondering where we are," Niklaus stated.

Rhomson turned toward the door. "Then lets head home."

Lilac frowned. "You don't want to hold her?"

Niklaus looked back at Dawn in Lilac's arms. "...next time...I promise."

"Don't speak for the both of us," Rhomson stated.

They said their good byes and left. The trip home was silent yet their minds continue to wage war. They arrive back at home. They entered and soon saw a middle aged woman with short blonde hair styled back into spikes. Her eyes were a deep green shade. She wore blue jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt.

"Sons!" she shouted.

Daisy walked up to them and gave them a hug.

"Hi Mom," Rhomson stated.

"Mother...good to see you," said Niklaus.

Daisy broke the hug and glared at them. "What are you two doing away from school during the week?!"

Rhomson flinched. "Easy there Mom. We just...have a lot on our minds and needed time away."

"Our leader, Chloe, told Ozpin that it was a...family emergency," Niklaus added.

Daisy blinked. "Well there isn't anything going on that would classify as that, so grab your things and head back to school. This could have a negative impact on your record."

"Mother...at least let us stay for the night," Niklaus suggested. "A night at home is what we acquire right now."

Daisy sighed. "Alright fine. Now don't get the wrong idea...I love that you came to visit."

"But you are concern about our school careers," Niklaus stated.

Daisy smiled. "How well you know me."

"You are their mother after all."

They turned around to see a tall, burly man with brown eyes. He wore a dark brown trench coat, with a white under shirt and black pants and boots. His hair shined in the light and was tied back into a pony tail. Most of his hair was a reddish brown color with few strains of gray among them.

"Hello Father," Niklaus greeted.

Finn nodded his head. "Greetings. Now, what is this about?"

"Geez Dad...no hug?" asked Rhomson.

Finn scowled. "While your mother will let it slide easily, I will not."

Niklaus straightened. "We have a lot of things on our minds and just needed a short break."

Silence filled the room. Finn rubbed his brow. "Well...you are here. You WILL return tomorrow though."

Daisy clapped her hands. "Now now now, let's have a family dinner and you two can tell us what is on your minds."

She made her way toward the kitchen. She began to cook as Rhomson, Niklaus, and Finn begin washing up. Delicious aromas began to fill the air through out the house. After awhile, dinner was prepared and served.

"So," Finn began, "what do you have on your minds that is clouding your thoughts?"

"And what brought about it?" asked Daisy.

Rhomson slouched. "Well...we got a message that Roy was in the hospital." Daisy and Finn made no comment. "So...we went there...only to see Krison there and he was the one who sent the message."

Niklaus gathered some food on his plate. "Roy turned out to be fine...it was his wife that was there since she went into labor."

Daisy chuckled. "A vet would have been the better choice."

Niklaus's eyebrow twitched. A ping of anger formed in Rhomson's throat.

"I agree," Finn stated. Niklaus scowled. "So what kind of mutt was born?"

Rhomson sneered. "Girl...named her Dawn."

"Was she healthy?" asked Daisy.

Niklaus nodded. "Yes."

Daisy smiled. "Good. She will be a great worker one day then."

Finn chuckled. "If she can get a job. I suppose someone could always use a pet though."

Niklaus took slow, deep breaths. _Why is this suddenly bothering me?_

Below the table, Rhomson's clenched his fist. _I'm getting angry...why?_

Daisy looked at them. "So what is on your minds?"

"...how we act," Niklaus replied.

"You two are fine," Finn stated.

Niklaus stared at Finn. "Father...this is serious."

Finn nodded. "I agree. That is why you need to push those doubts out and focus. You two are going to the best Huntsman school there is. You will need to hone your skills there for your future. Speaking of which, have you decided what you want to do as well as Huntsmen?"

Niklaus shook his head while Rhomson made no comment.

"Well you two still have plenty of time to decide that," Daisy stated. "But that should be on your minds and not this...how you act stuff. As your father said, you two are fine the way you are."

Rhomson's anger rose. His nostrils flared, he had not touched his food, and his arm was visibly shaking.

Niklaus saw this and coughed. _Need to change the topic and fast._ "By the way, why were you two not here when we arrived?"

Rhomson sighed in relief as his shaking stopped.

"A job," Finn stated. "Another Dust shop was robbed. Signs point to the White Fang."

Daisy nodded. "Yeah. But I don't know why they need so much Dust."

Rhomson finally began eating. "You two found evidence that quickly?"

"All shops hit are those who have refused service to the Faunus," Finn replied. He took a bite of his food. "It makes sense that they would want revenge."

Niklaus blinked. "Yes...but that doesn't prove it."

"Some times motivation is the only evidence you need," Finn replied.

"...let me guess...especially with the Faunus?" asked Rhomson. There was some venom in his tone. Finn and Daisy looked over at him.

"Son?" asked Daisy. "Are you alright?"

Rhomson was silent.

Niklaus looked over at Finn. "Father, I think I must remind you that you taught us about investigating, only solid evidence can lead to a solid arrest."

Finn looked at Niklaus. He gave him a small smile. "Well said son. Yes...you are correct. Yet it is still suspicious."

"I agree but we need more information first," Niklaus said. He finished his portion. Rhomson slowly ate his food. The rest of the night was in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe sat in the library searching on a computer. A list of available missions for Huntsmen continued to scroll up as she searched.

 _Come on...there has to be one in Atlas._

"Hey Chloe," Jasper's voice called out.

She turned toward him. He strolled over.

"Hi there Jasper."

"What are you up to?" Jasper asked curiously.

Chloe turned back toward the screen. "I'm trying to find a mission in Atlas."

"Really? Why in Atlas?" asked Jasper.

"I have some business there plus I need to go see a relative that I haven't visited for awhile," Chloe explained. "I figured it would be best to get some homework done while I'm there. Plus, its a good excuse." She smiled.

Jasper returned the smile. "That is a good idea. Are you sure you are going to be alright with the whole team coming with you?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Chloe.

Jasper frowned. "I mean...Rhomson and Niklaus are...well you know."

Chloe nodded. "I'm aware yet they seem to want to change."

Jasper blinked. "...what?"

Chloe continued to search. "Well...I don't know about changing but they are at least questioning their behavior. That is a start."

"I guess," Jasper replied. "I still don't believe it."

"I can understand that," Chloe stated. "But I'm going to give them that chance."

"Easy for you to do," said Jasper.

Chloe shook her head. "It isn't. It may appear that way but it isn't." She sighed. "It doesn't appear to be any missions available there. Dang it. I guess I will have to miss some school."

She logged out and stood up. She stretched out her arms and sighed. Her scroll rang. She opened it and saw the caller was Niklaus.

"Hey Niklaus," she greeted. "How are you two doing?"

" _We are...alright,_ " Niklaus replied. " _Just giving you a heads up that we are coming back much sooner than expected._ "

Chloe blinked. "How soon?"

" _Today,_ " Niklaus replied. " _Our parents do not approve that my brother and I are missing school._ "

"Have you two figured things out?" asked Chloe. Niklaus gave a sigh in response. "Look, if you two want the room to yourselves, Leon and I can go some where while you think."

" _That is appreciated however not necessary,_ " Niklaus replied. " _Just...no puns...please._ "

Chloe smiled. "I'm sure Leon will understand. If he needs to get some out, we will leave."

" _Thanks...see you soon._ "

Niklaus hung up. Chloe put her scroll away.

Meanwhile, Jasper sat down at the computer. His scroll next to the keyboard, he began his own search. He smiled. "Hey Chloe."

She turned toward him. "Yes?" Jasper pointed to his screen. She read it and beamed. "That is perfect."

Meanwhile, Leon was lounging in the room. His scroll rang. "Hello?"

" _Hi,_ " Chloe greeted him happily.

Leon smiled. "Someone sounds happy."

" _I am. With some help from Jasper, I've got us a mission in Atlas,_ " Chloe replied.

Leon sat up. "Nice. Although, Aera isn't going to be happy to see me."

" _She never is yet that hasn't stopped us before,_ " Chloe stated.

Leon nodded. "Fair point."

" _Also, Rhomson and Niklaus will be coming back today,_ " said Chloe.

Leon blinked. "That was fast."

" _Don't get excited,_ " Chloe stated. " _It seems their parents don't want them to be missing school._ "

"So they kicked them out?" asked Leon.

" _No idea and...they did ask me that you not say any puns while they figure things out._ "

Leon noticed her hesitation. "Hey...it's only for a little while."

" _I know...I know. I'll be back in the room soon._ "

Leon nodded. "Right."

The call ended. Leon laid back down. Soon, the door opened. Chloe walked in.

"Hello?" Leon called out.

"Hi Spot," Chloe replied.

Leon smiled. "Hey there Ci. So much for that date we planned."

"We can make up for it later," she said. She sat along side Leon. "For now, we should get ready to go. The mission start time was ASAP."

Leon sat up. He pecked her cheek. "Then lets get ready."

Chloe beamed. She opened the closet and sorted through the clothing. She brought out some winter gear. Some time passes and the door opens again. Rhomson and Niklaus walked in.

"Hey," Rhomson greeted somberly.

"Hi there," Chloe replied.

Niklaus looked at the gear laid out. "You are aware that winter is a ways off right?"

"Got ourselves a mission in Atlas," Chloe stated. "I know you two have some things left to sort out and its a simple mission: clearing out Grimm. I thought it might help."

Rhomson shrugged. "You know what, why the hell not? I could go on a Grimm killing spree."

Niklaus rubbed his chin. "Yet...why doesn't someone from the Atlas school take this mission? How did you get it?"

"Got lucky...but you do raise a good question," Chloe stated. "But it works out in our favor. I have some business in Atlas any way."

Rhomson tilted his head. "What?"

Leon stretched. "Going to visit her parents grave."

Rhomson and Niklaus grew pale.

"Maybe...we shouldn't come along," Rhomson stated.

Chloe shook her head. "It's alright Rhomson. Plus, we have that mission."

Niklaus strode over to a chair and sat down. "We will accompany you for the mission yet the grave visiting we will give you privacy."

"Oh come on," Leon stated. "You two can come. It'll be fine."

Chloe's scroll dinged. She took it and opened it. It was a message from Alani asking if she could come with.

"It seems Alani wants to join us," Chloe stated.

"Why not," Leon replied happily. "I don't see a problem. Plus, Aera will want to see her again too."

"Aera?" asked Rhomson.

"She is my aunt," Chloe replied. "Aera Sharpe."

Niklaus eye's widened. "The famous scientist of Atlas?"

"I'm not surprised you have heard of her," Chloe stated. "She is famous for her intelligence and work in the field of Dust research. She has some knowledge into robotics although, she seems to fall short of another scientist...can't remember his name though. Don't bring that up alright. She hates that."

"We do have to warn you, she can be a bit much to handle," said Leon.

"What do you mean?" Rhomson asked.

Leon shook his head. "It's better to see for yourself."

"I'll let Alani know she can join," Chloe stated.

She sent a reply quickly. Niklaus sighed. "I just had a thought, how are we going to convince Professor Ozpin to let her come with?"

"She is like a sister to us and this is a family matter, so I don't see a problem," Leon replied.

Chloe chuckled.

Rhomson growled. "Leon."

"That wasn't a pun," Leon argued. "She just laughs at what she finds funny."

Niklaus smiled. "To be fair Brother, he does pose an excellent point there."

Rhomson sighed. "Yeah yeah."

Meanwhile in another dorm room, Alani gleefully smiled at the reply.

"I'm going with them," she exclaimed.

Dazz sat on her bed reading. She looked up at a happy Alani. "Really? Are you sure you will be okay without us?"

Dennie performed a back flip in the center of the room, moved forward, and back flipped again. "She'll be fine. She is the power house of the team." She continued to perform back flips.

Jasper sat a desk in the room. He turned around. "The mission seemed simple but still fighting Grimm always has its risks."

Alani nodded. "I agree. But with the five of us there, plus your sister Jasper, we will be fine I think."

Jasper scoffed. "If you trust biggots to watch your back."

"If not, then Leon will just have to pick up their slack then," Alani replied.

Jasper chuckled. "Maybe he has had some practice."

The four members shared a laugh. Dennie stopped back flipping. "Seriously though, be careful alright."

Alani nodded. "I promise I will."

"Then you better go talk to Ozpin since that mission starts ASAP," Jasper suggested.

Alani glowed, got down on all fours, and dashed out of the room. The vacuum of wind caused Jasper's papers to fly every where.

One paper smacked Dazz in the face, it fell off and fell into a paper shredder. Jasper's eye twitched.

Dazz sweated. "Sorry."

Dennie looked out the door. "...hey Jasper...do you think everything will be okay?"

Jasper turned in his chair. "Yes. There is no need to worry."

Dennie continued to look out the door.

An hour later, Chloe, Rhomson, Leon, and Niklaus waited by an air ship to take them to Atlas. Alani rushed toward them at high speeds. Her back holstered an metallic oar with a dark blue shade. The paddle's edge's shined blue. "Sorry for the wait...I had to pack my winter gear."

Rhomson blinked. "We told you only five minutes ago that we were waiting here."

Chloe smiled. "Glad to see you are excited."

"I haven't seen Aera in so long," Alani said. "I also contacted my parents and they already went to visit their grave."

"Are your two family friends?" Niklaus asked.

Leon nodded. "Even when I showed up they were close."

Alani chuckled. "Yeah. I remember...I know that I shouldn't be happy with what we are going to do...yet-"

"It has been awhile since we did anything together," Leon stated. "The three of us."

Alani looked over at Niklaus and Rhomson. "With some...extra guests in tow as well."

Chloe sweated. "Now now now, lets get along here. It's a long trip to Atlas."

"Well let's start getting some miles behind us," Leon stated.

Chloe nodded. She walked into the air ship with Leon following. Alani was next yet Rhomson and Niklaus hesitated.

Alani looked back. "You coming or what?"

Rhomson sighed and took the first step into the air ship. Niklaus soon followed. Once inside, the back hatch closed. The ship rose up and soared into the sky.

WwwwwwW

Ozpin sat in his office drinking coffee. He gazed outside at all the lovely scenery around him. Glynda soon arrived via elevator. "Sir, I have a bad feeling."

Ozpin turned his chair around. "What do you mean Glynda?"

"I saw team Cerulean leave with Alani on an air ship," she replied.

"They signed up for a mission," Ozpin replied. "Alani asked to go with them to take care of some family business. I allowed it."

Glynda shook her head. "I saw them with packed winter gear. The kind of gear one would need if you are going to Atlas."

Ozpin set his cup down. "Hmm...that is unusual. Ironwood's students would have taken care of any mission there."

"I agree and Alani's parents live on an island in Vacuo," Glynda continued. "So why go to Atlas?"

"...I see why this would set off alarm bells for you Glynda," Ozpin stated.

He lit up his computer and video called Ironwood. It rang a few times before Ironwood answered. "Ozpin, this is a surprise. And Glynda, so good to see you as well."

"I'm sorry James but I'm afraid this isn't a social call," said Ozpin.

Ironwood's smile faded. "I see. What is this about then?"

"Have there been any missions in Atlas for students to take?" asked Ozpin.

Ironwood tilted his head. "An odd question. But I can look." He typed away and nodded. "Yes. There are currently missions here but most of them are being taken care of by my students. There is some for rescue, a few Grimm clearing, and fewer recon missions."

Ozpin folded his hands. "It seems that five of my students are on their way to Atlas to fulfill a mission they sighed up for. One is a childhood friend to the members and the rest are from team Cerulean. CRLN. Can you check which one they have please?"

Ironwood nodded. "Easily done." He typed again. However, he frowned soon after word. "They don't have a mission."

Ozpin stood up. "What?"

"I'm serious Ozpin," Ironwood spoke with a concerned tone, "they are not signed up for any mission."

Glynda frowned. "I knew something was fishy."

Ozpin turned toward her. "Glynda, recall the air ship."

Glynda nodded and took out her scroll. "Air ship 3345847, return to Beacon immediately." No response. "I repeat, air ship 3345847 return to Beacon immediately." Still no response.

Ozpin's face soured. "Ironwood, be on the lookout for that air ship."

"I'm on it Ozpin," Ironwood replied.

Ozpin sat back down and began typing. "I'm sending the identification of the five students that are on that ship: Leon Wildfang, Rhomson and Niklaus Vermillion, Alani Hale, and Chloe Sharpe."

Ironwood eyebrow rose up. "Sharpe?"

"Do you know her?" asked Glynda.

"I have a scientist named Aera Sharpe working here," Ironwood replied. "I'll be sure to get her involved in this as well. I will contact you as soon as I have information on their whereabouts."

The call ended. Ozpin turned toward the window. _Be safe._

WwwwwwW

Hours past, Chloe and Alani were talking while wearing their winter gear. Leon also wore his winter gear while Rhomson and Niklaus were putting theirs on.

"I've never actually been to Atlas before," Rhomson stated.

"That makes two of us Brother," Niklaus replied.

"All I can tell you is that it is really cold," said Leon.

Chloe smiled. "Well when there isn't a fierce blizzard, the scenery is beautiful."

"Oh I agree," Alani stated.

Niklaus and Rhomson were silent. Leon felt the uneasiness. "What's wrong you two?"

Rhomson looked over. "Are...you sure you want us here?"

"Not this again," Alani said with a sigh.

"Yes we are sure," Chloe stated.

Leon nodded. "Guys, we asked you to come. It's alright."

Niklaus looked away. "...can...can we ask...how your parents died? I mean...if it is a touchy subject then never mind of course."

Chloe frowned. "Truth be told...it's puzzling."

Rhomson eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"My mother and father-"

The air ship shook. Alani looked around. "What was that?"

Leon's face soured. "That didn't feel like turbulence."

Everyone stood up and grabbed their weapons. Leon had his green claws while Niklaus had his swords in revolver mode. Rhomson kept his shield in its standard form while Alani held her oar firmly. Chloe held her sniper rifle downward yet was on alert. The air ship shook again.

"Are we getting attacked by Grimm?" asked Rhomson.

Leon shook his head. "I don't think so."

Niklaus strolled up to the door leading to the pilot area. It remained closed with no window to look inside. There was a click and the side doors opened. Rushing high speed freezing winds inside.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rhomson yelled in surprise.

"THIS IS GOING AGAINST ALL SAFETLY REGULATIONS!" Niklaus shouted.

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME!" Alani replied.

Soon, the ship began turning toward its right side.

"SHIT NOT GOOD!" Leon called out.

"GRAB ON TO SOMETHING!" Chloe shouted.

All the seats, holding straps above them, and side bars pulled into the ship, leaving nothing to grab on to. Leon reached out for something yet couldn't find anything and fell out.

Chloe turned as time slowed. Leon fell further and further away from her. Her heart raced as she jumped without hesitation. Alani shouted her name yet she heard nothing. Her eyes focused on her goal: Leon. Chloe reached out her hand toward his and they connected. Leon smiled.

Alani, Rhomson, and Niklaus were forced out with the ship on its side. Leon and Chloe landed in a large pile of snow which cushioned their fall. Alani landed a few feet away from them. Rhomson landed behind Alani and Niklaus landed right on top of Rhomson.

"Ow!" screamed Rhomson.

"My apologies Brother," Niklaus stated.

Chloe squeezed Leon's hand. "Leon! Are you alright?!"

Leon winched. "Yes...except for my ears."

"Sorry," Chloe replied.

The air ship soared off.

"It's a good thing we weren't that high up," said Leon. "Or else that could have ended badly."

"It still might," Niklaus stated. "Where are we?"

Chloe and Alani glanced around. Vast snow plains laid before them with a forest behind them.

"I don't recognize this area," Alani stated.

"I do," said Chloe. "My dad took me to this forest to train from time to time."

"That means we are in proximity to your home," Niklaus stated.

Chloe nodded her head. "It's two miles away from here. Across the plains in front of us."

Rhomson and Niklaus stared out into the vast whiteness of the plains.

Rhomson groaned. "Really?"

"Two miles isn't that bad," Alani spoke. "Plus we are dressed for it."

"We got lucky in some ways...but not everything," Chloe said. Her tone firm and serious.

Niklaus looked over. "You must be speaking about the mission you sighed up for. I knew something was off with this. A mission in Atlas not handled by the students?"

Alani took out her Scroll. "No service. Great."

Leon nodded. "Yeah...Niklaus does have a point."

Chloe lowered her head. "...I don't understand...Jasper's sister asked for help though."

Niklaus shifted his gaze toward her. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't a mission to sign up for," Chloe explained. "Jasper's sister sent him an email asking for some back up for Grimm clearing in Atlas. Jasper gave it to us when I told him that I was trying to get a mission in Atlas."

Rhomson growled. "That bastard set us up!"

"We don't know that for sure," Leon stated. "For all we know, his sister used him to get us out here."

"That does beg the question though of why someone would go through the trouble of setting all this up," said Alani.

"Let us inquire that as we move," Niklaus stated. "Staying here isn't going to get us answers."

Chloe's free hand clenched. Leon gently squeezed her hand.

"Chloe, we will figure this out," Leon stated. "Don't beat yourself up about this."

"I am the leader and yet I couldn't see how fishy this was," Chloe replied.

"And that is alright," Leon continued. "As your father would say: 'Live and learn instead of dead and dumb.'"

Rhomson and Niklaus sweated.

Chloe smiled a small smile. "...alright."

Intense winds suddenly blew from the forest. Chloe and Leon grip tightened on their hands.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" shouted Alani.

"THIS ISN'T A NATURAL BLIZZARD!" Leon shouted.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL?!" asked Rhomson.

"NO WIND BUILD UP!" Leon replied. "SOMEONE IS MAKING THIS BLIZZARD!"

Chloe reached out toward the others. "EVERYONE! STAY TOGETHER! GRAB HANDS!"

Alani grabbed Chloe and then grabbed Niklaus who quickly snagged Rhomson. Rhomson was reaching out for Leon when something smacked his hand away.

Chloe felt Leon's hand slip out of her grip. "LEON!"

"WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" shouted Rhomson.

Alani looked around yet kept shielding her eyes. "I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING IN THIS WIND!"

"THEY MUST BE WEARING GOGGLES TO SHIELD THEIR EYES!" Niklaus suggested.

Chloe moved toward the wind yet Alani pulled her back. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"WE HAVE TO GET LEON!" Chloe replied.

Niklaus shook his head. "OUR VISIBILITY IS TOO LOW WITH THIS WIND! WE MUST WAIT FOR IT TO DIE DOWN!"

Chloe gritted her teeth. "LIKE THE ENEMY WILL LET THIS DIE DOWN!"

Yet the winds intensity began to fade. Very soon, it was gone completely. Chloe quickly took out her rifle and looked around. No trace of anyone.

Alani scratched her head. "I don't get this at all. Why set all this up?"

Niklaus rubbed his chin. "Well they snagged Leon...its possible this is the work of the White Fang."

"Does Jasper's sister have connections with the White Fang?" asked Rhomson.

Alani looked down. "I don't know."

Chloe began sweating as her heart raced again. She continued to search yet nothing. _The wind must have covered their tracks...dammit!_

"It is possible," Alani stated, "but why come after Leon?"

Chloe sprinted toward the forest.

"Chloe wait!" Niklaus shouted.

She ignored him and continued to run.

"Come on let's go," Alani said as she sprinted after Chloe.

"What?!" shouted Rhomson.

Niklaus shook his head and jogged after Alani. Rhomson threw up his hands before following.

Meanwhile, Leon was being dragged by Garnet and an aura copy of herself. They flew through the forest on foot while zigging and zagging all over to avoid the trees. Leon couldn't get a good grip on anything to grab nor swing his claws.

Leon summoned his aura wave to see only one person holding him. _What? But I feel like I'm getting grabbed on both sides._

Bursting out of the forest, they slid down a hill. Garnet and her aura self skidded to a stop and dropped Leon. He quickly stood up and took a battle stance. Garnet and her aura self walked into each other, and the aura clone vanished. Leon used his aura wave to see that including Garnet, there were twelve beings in front of him.

Leon switched to his fire claws. "You know, their are better ways to invite someone over. Invitations like this will only go snow far."

Everyone else groaned.

Crystal stepped forward. "It was the only way to get you here...Silver."

Leon's expression softened. "...not too many people know that name...and by the sound of your voice...Sis?"

Crystal smiled. "Good to see you again Brother."

Back with Chloe, Niklaus, Rhomson, and Alani; Chloe still ahead of the group yet Alani was catching up. Chloe continued to dodge the incoming trees as she forced her legs to move faster.

" _We will survive,_ " Leon's voice echoed in her mind. A mental picture of a younger Leon, covered in dirt with his claws out. A few of his cuts were bleeding. " _I won't ever leave you Chloe...ever._ "

Alani quickly ducked down on all fours, glowed, and rushed after Chloe. The force sent snow into Rhomson and Niklaus, knocking them back a little. Alani caught up and tackled Chloe. Her sniper rifle flew into a near by tree.

"Would you calm down!" Alani shouted.

"We have to rescue Leon!" Chloe retorted.

Chloe tried to force Alani off yet Alani pushed her back down. Rhomson and Niklaus finally caught up.

"We are going to!" Alani shouted. "Yet you losing your head like this and rushing off alone is a sure way to fricking die!" Chloe stopped struggling. "You can think great on the fly, yet you need to keep your emotions in check. We will save Leon but not by rushing off into who knows what without a plan."

Tears formed in Chloe's eyes. Alani rolled off and stood up. Chloe slowly sat up. Her breathing steady and calm.

Niklaus scowled. _Their relationship goes beyond just partners...Chloe...are you in love with Leon?_

"Chloe what has gotten into you?" Rhomson asked. "I mean...come on...that was a stupid move."

Chloe looked down. "I'm sorry."

Alani retrieved Chloe's weapon. "Now...are we ready?"

Chloe looked up at Alani. Chloe wiped away her tears. Alani extended a hand toward Chloe. She took it. Alani pulled Chloe to her feet and gave her weapon back.

Chloe nodded. "Let's move."

The group rushed forward. Soon, they were out of the forest and on top of the hill. Chloe looked through her scope and saw Leon at the bottom surrounded by members of the White Fang.

"Niklaus was right," Chloe stated. "White Fang."

With Leon: Crystal walked up to him.

Leon lowered his hands. "...haven't heard your voice in a long time."

Crystal hugged him. "I missed you."

With Chloe: She watched as a member hugged Leon. A gasp escape from her lips as she lowered her rifle.

Rhomson tilted his head. "What is it?"

Niklaus grabbed her rifle and looked. His expression soured. "It seems that Leon knows this group."

"What?" asked Rhomson.

Niklaus gave Rhomson the rifle. He gazed through the scope. His face reddened with anger. Niklaus turned toward Chloe. "Care to explain?"

Chloe took her rifle back and looked again.

With Leon: He made no move to push her away nor return the hug.

Crystal patted his back. "I wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with what our parents did to you."

Leon sighed. "I know. They didn't want you in on it."

Crystal gently let go. "Wha...how do you know?"

Leon sadly smiled. "Despite what they did, you were the only one who encouraged me back then. Now, great reunion and all, but my team will be here shortly."

Crystal frowned. "Well actually they are on top of the hill right now...with bombs planted at their feet."

Leon's eyes widened. "What?"

Crystal extended her hand. "If you want them to be left unharmed, come with me."

Leon scowled. _No lies in her tone...she is serious. Dammit!_ "So what? You are just going to let them freeze to death?"

Crystal shook her head. "We have left them a vehicle here to take back to the city. Our base isn't far from here. Walking distance easily. Now...take my hand...or I have Garnet detonate the bombs."

Leon scuffed. He put his claws away as he hesitantly reached out for her hand. Soon, their hands joined and he wiggled his right dog ear. Crystal began walking with Leon in tow. Garnet followed next to them while the rest of the group followed.

With Chloe: She noticed Leon's right ear wiggled before the White Fang left with Leon.

"He is under distress," she said.

Niklaus crossed his arms. "How can you tell?"

Chloe lowered rifle. "Years ago, we came up with a signal from each of us if we are under distress. Leon wiggled his right dog ear which is the signal."

Alani nodded. "Chloe stomps her left foot and I raise my hands with only two fingers up."

Niklaus scowled. "Is that the ear you like to pet?"

Chloe and Alani turned toward him.

"What is your problem?" Chloe asked.

Rhomson fist shook. "They were hugging...Leon has betrayed us."

"He would never do something like that," Chloe replied. "He is on our side."

Niklaus crossed his arms. "Because he is your mate?"

Chloe blushed. "W-What?"

Alani blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Niklaus glared at Chloe. "You two have been dating this whole time...I'd go as far as to say that you are in love with him Chloe."

Chloe's blush brightened.

Rhomson growled. "What?! Is that true?"

Niklaus nodded. "Your irrational behavior when he was in danger isn't like you at all. Granted that it was just a theory until I saw your blush. However, its clear that Leon has been playing you this entire time."

Chloe's face remained red. Yet it was angry red. "He has not betrayed us!"

"Then try to explain why he left with the White Fang?!" shouted Niklaus.

Chloe's fist shook, her mind blank, and no words came out.

"Looks like the dog has finally showed his true colors," Rhomson spat.

Chloe quickly pointed her glaive blade at Rhomson, and Niklaus drew his revolvers with his aim at Chloe.

Alani put her hands up. "Guys calm down. We need to help Leon."

"Everything he said was a lie," Niklaus stated.

"Why should we go and help a liar?" Rhomson asked.

Chloe stood firm. Niklaus didn't lower his guard. The tension in the air continued to rise. After what seemed like an eternity, Chloe sighed. She lowered her weapon. Alani blinked. Chloe put her rifle on her back.

Niklaus finally lowered his guns. "Have you finally come to your senses?"

Chloe turned her back toward Niklaus. "...I'm done..."

Rhomson smiled. "So you did."

Chloe shook her head. "...our team is hear by disbanded by order of the leader."

Alani gasped. Niklaus and Rhomson blinked.

"...I didn't catch that...what did you say?" asked Niklaus.

"I know you heard me," Chloe stated.

"Why?" Rhomson asked. "Can't you see that Leon here is the enemy?"

Chloe shook her head. "You guys have barely even tried to understand anything from our point of view...you don't believe what we have told you despite everything that we have been through. I have lost the last bit of patience I've had with you. Team Cerulean is no more."

"You would throw away your school career for one Faunus?" Niklaus asked. His voice rich with disgust.

"He really messed up your mind good," Rhomson stated.

"...you know nothing...of what I've been through," Chloe growled. "Nor what Leon has been through."

"And whose fault is that?" asked Niklaus. "I believe that would be yours for not being honest with us."

Alani stepped between them. "Now who is the one at fault? Can you blame them for not telling you guys everything? I mean, you are acting just the way they predicted if you had found out that they were dating."

"That isn't the problem here!" Rhomson barked. "They lied and Leon has betrayed us!"

Chloe pointed her glaive blade at Rhomson. "He...has...not."

Niklaus drew his revolvers and aimed them at Chloe. "What proof do you have? Besides the so called distress signal."

Chloe holstered her rifle on her back. "Even if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me. I've wasted enough time with you two. I'm going to get Leon back."

Before the brothers could protest, she slid down the hill.

"Fine!" shouted Rhomson. "Have fun being betrayed!"

"Alani, let's go," Niklaus stated.

Alani flexed her arms. A glow appeared around her and she slapped Niklaus. He flew into Rhomson and both flew back ten feet. "...you two are idiots."

Rhomson and Niklaus sat up slowly.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Rhomson shouted.

"I'm going to help Chloe," Alani stated. "After all, she is right. Leon wouldn't side with the White Fang."

"Yet one of them hugged him," Niklaus argued. "That shows a sign of familiarity. Meaning he knows who that Faunus woman was."

Alani turned her back to the brothers. "I guess Leon didn't tell you how his parents abandoned him."

Rhomson and Niklaus looked at each other.

"No and who cares?" Rhomson asked.

The brothers stood up. Alani slid down the hill. Rhomson and Niklaus groaned but followed. Alani found Chloe next to a snow vehicle. It was orange in color with treads instead of wheels. Inside were two rows of seats, enough to sit six people. The front had a plow attached.

Alani walked up to her. "What is this doing here?"

Chloe looked over. "Alani?"

Alani smiled. "You knew that I wouldn't let you go it alone."

Chloe returned the smile with shiny eyes. "Thank you Alani."

Rhomson and Niklaus walked over.

Rhomson tilted his head. "Who leaves a vehicle this far out?"

"Let us not look a gift horse in the mouth Brother," Niklaus stated. "We can use this to get back to the city."

Chloe turned toward them. "No...we're using it to go after Leon."

Rhomson took out his shield. "Oh yeah?"

Alani grabbed her oar. "Enough of this. Chloe, I know you want to catch up to them but they'll hear us coming if we use that. We need to go in using stealth. Let these two biggots take it. After all, they don't have strong enough wills to survive out here."

Niklaus scowled. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

Alani glared. "I'm done dealing with you two. Let's go Chloe."

Chloe nodded. All four shot glares toward each other. Chloe and Alani left, following Leon's trail. Rhomson scoffed while Niklaus shook his head. The brothers climbed into the vehicle with Niklaus in the driver seat. He started the engines and drove away.


End file.
